Hidden Ace
by Claire Jefferson
Summary: "He's your father?" he demanded loudly. His eyes searched mine wildly with betrayal and anger. I stared back at them without flinching. "Yeah," I admitted with no shame, "The Joker is my father."-Being the Joker's daughter isn't easy, but Jessica can take care of herself, or so she thinks. Too bad no one told Robin who she really is.
1. Evenly Matched

**This is following after The Dark Knight. I am not following The Dark Knight Rises. Please note that I will be introducing 2 new characters one in which is Robin.**

**I am a short chapter type, longer than 1000 words but not over 3000. But I update often...usually every other day unless I am busy. **

**Authors notes will always be before/after chapter in bold. Everything following is part of the story.**

**Story will change perspective between Robin and Jessie.**

**WARNING: This writing is for fun therefore I do not put alot of time into reading over and editing so I apologize for errors.**

**I do not own anything but this plot (which is a bit complicated). Thank you for reading, please enjoy.**

_***Claire Jefferson***_

* * *

"_He's your father?" he demanded loudly. His eyes searched mine wildly with betrayal and anger._

_I stared back at them without flinching. "Yeah," I admitted with no shame. "The Joker is my father."_

_He pushed me harder against the wall, his eyes tearing up with fury. "And what does that make you?" he asked with a half mocking half hurt voice. "The Queen of Hearts?"_

_I grinned widely, showing my white teeth. I tilted my head to one side and then said, in a very soft voice, "I like to think of myself more as the '_ace in the hole'_." And then I moved my left leg to sweep his right leg to the side. He lost his balance and his grip on me slackened. I pushed him away and slid across the ground. With one fluid motion I picked up my knife from the street and stood up._

_The Batman turned and looked at me for a second before my knife was airborne, speeding his way. And my knife, carved with the word DESTINY on it, hit its target._

_Some of us are born heroes. Some of us are born killers._

* * *

**_Jessie_**

I stared at the girl for a moment. She had my mother's soft blonde hair with a gentle curl, her slim build, her sly smile. She had my father's dark, intense green eyes, his caution, his skills, his intelligence. All of these features made up Jessica Emberlight, my mother's last name of course.

I looked away from the reflection in the window and sighed. I just hoped there was more of my mother in me than there was my father.

I pulled my mask on, a threading of blue and black which matched the clothing I had on. I looked back once before darting to the streets.

Mom had been the perfect person but she'd fallen in love at a young age with the wrong guy. She was just too blind to see what he was becoming: a monster. At first, things were pretty normal. Dad taught me how to see things most people didn't, to know how to do things that would help me in life. Dad was a thief, and a damn good one at that. But he was insane, crazy. And when I was six, the real training began. He taught me to endure, to be the best, to just not care. He was turning me into the perfect criminal, to surpass him. He killed people in front of me. He forced me to learn to defend myself. He tried to make me inhumane.

I could almost have forgiven him for all of it because I believed he was doing it because he loved me and wanted to make me strong. But then he took the only thing I really cared about and took it away without a second thought. I was only eleven when he killed my mother right before my eyes.

The first chance I had, I ran.

Eleven years old, a small little girl, you'd never expect me to survive in New York City. But I did. Pick pocketing was easy for a kid. Oh yes, I was a criminal. How could an eleven year old survive in the big cities alone without being one?

For two years I survived by secretly sleeping in a library by climbing through a window, until my father was on the news one night. He'd made himself quite a reputation in Gotham. He was on a killing spree. He'd obviously found someone he thought enough of a challenge for him.

And then he was beat by the Batman and arrested. So many had died. So much pain had been caused in the city. I left to go to Gotham, a city not far from NYC. I wanted to see how bad it was. I found my way around Gotham. Now there was a city for me. It was full of nothing but slums and bad people. But I soon ruled the nights, using the skills I had acquired from birth.

I could fight with a knife, I could throw it and hit a target from across the hall. I was fast, I was strong, I was smart, I was quick thinking, quick witted. I was good in a fight, I could take a hit and throw it back. I was sneaky, I was tough, and I was the perfect criminal.

But for the five years I'd been on my own I'd only ever stolen the things I needed to survive. But I ruled the streets at night, knowing every nook and cranny of the city in the dark. I knew how to avoid being seen, and how to get around Gotham.

For the past three years I stayed in Gotham. Now sixteen, and still alone. But I didn't mind being alone. I could take care of myself. Besides, I'd moved on from pick pocketing.

On the streets, there were a few stories about me. They called me many names (all stupid BTW). Knife, Smoke, Night Maiden, idiot people coming up with idiot names for me. But I wasn't big enough that most people had heard of me. I'd never been on the news, never been caught by cops, and I never got mixed up in anything bigger than what I could handle.

I passed through the silent streets of Gotham by the alleyways. I kept my eyes open, my mouth shut, and my ears alert. I got to a particular street and climbed up a fire escape with silent ease. I got myself onto the roof and stopped, looking down at the city. It was not quiet, the sound of car horns and shouting in the distant were to be heard, but here on the top of the roof, the empty road below looked like a shadowy path that left it all behind.

I would have left it all behind if I thought I could. But I was The Jokers daughter. I had a destiny before me. Did I have any idea what that was? Nope. But, my knife, the only knife I used had a word engraved in the side: DESTINY in all capital and curly letters. That was my first knife, the one given to me by my father.

I know, why would I want to keep something from the bastard that killed my mother and made me into the freak I was? Because that knife was the only thing that made sense to me. He told me that destiny was not something many people understood. Some of us were born to be heroes, some villains, and some, the poor victims. It didn't matter what you did, you couldn't change that. I accepted that, I wanted to believe I had a destiny and who I was wasn't my fault.

So maybe owning that kind of knife didn't mean I had a destiny, but I had a feeling in my gut that I did have one. If my destiny led me down a path like my father, that's how it had to be. Maybe I didn't get to choose my destiny but no one ever does.

I sat down, my legs hanging off the edge of the building. They swung there, dangling as I leaned back. My eyes were trained on the street below. I began to hum softly under my breath. I turned to my left where a blanket was lying as I had set it the night before. I picked it up and smiled. Hidden beneath the blanket was a bottle of soda.

Perhaps not the most villainy of drinks but it wasn't like I brought a juice box. It was Orange Fanta like my mother used to give me. I picked up a Kitkat and munched on that too as I gazed down at the road ahead of me. I waited for over an hour there.

It was still. It was dark. It was Gotham. It was me.

And then it wasn't. The sound of a car speeding down the road came. My eyes flickered to the dark car that was almost unnoticeable in the night. I smiled.

I watched as another car pulled up, a limo. The two cars both opened their doors and two well dressed men stepped forward. One held a case, full of money I presumed, the other held a folder. In that folder was information that the other man wanted. Enough to give him twenty thousand dollars for it anyways.

I always knew what was going down in the town because no one felt like there were things they couldn't say in front of a teenage girl who lived on the slums. I was practically invisible at night too so I overheard things.

I dropped down from the building, holding a rope I had tied from it to slow me down. I was silent as my feet hit the ground and I made my way over to them. "Excuse me," I said in a soft but loud voice.

They both turned to look at me and the second they saw my mask they both reached for their pockets. Two guns pointed at me.

"Hey!" the cash holding one said fiercely, "What are you? Another one of Batman's freaks?" They suddenly looked very frightened. They meant like Robin. After Joker was gone, a boy stared fighting along side Batman and came to be known as Robin. But that was nearly three years ago.

"Nope," I said popping the p loudly. "I mean really, I'm just a young girl. What could I do?"

The big brute to my left with the folder nodded and lowered his gun. "Come on Franky, she's just a kid."

That was his mistake. I kicked the gun out of his hand and then grabbed his arm. I threw him onto the other man, Franky, who was stupidly staring at me in shock. They both crashed to the ground. I quickly picked the money bag up from the street. I nearly just left it but I also grabbed the folder. I ran swiftly, ignoring the shots and scrambling men behind me. More men had come from both cars even though the agreement was that they would both come alone. Then again, you couldn't expect Criminals to keep their words.

I climbed up a building and steadied myself on the rooftop. From there I glanced down on the street below and smiled. $20,000. Too easy. I was far enough away now that they'd never find me.

"Hey!" A voice said from behind in a cheery nature. "I'd ask you what your name was but given that you're wearing a mask, I'm just going to assume you don't want to share."

I stopped, my insides freezing up. I turned slowly, my eyes looking straight to his mask. His eyes were on the things in my hands. The bag of money and the folder. I shoved the folder in the bag and slung it across my back.

"Robin," I said the name that flashed across the news every other night. "Where's your owner?"

Robin snapped his head up to look at me. "I'm going to have to ask for those."

I titled my head to one side. "And I'm going to have to say no."

"You don't have another option," he informed me with a smirk. He leapt towards me, reaching for them both but I pulled back, jumping out of his way.

"There is always another option," I cackled. I ran across the rooftop, and jumped. I grabbed onto the different window ledges to slow my fall and landed on my feet. I looked up to see him looking down at me. He jumped down.

I turned forward again and began to race down the empty alley. I had the advantage, knowing this part of Gotham like the back of my hand. But he had training from Batman, which meant I wasn't the only one accustomed to the dark.

Of course with all his cool gadgets, he caught up with me. "Look, I really don't want to fight you."

"I really wouldn't want to fight me either," I said with a smile, the creepy one I had practiced in the mirror. It was going to be too easy to beat him. I reached to punch his right cheek but he was there to block it.

* * *

_**Robin**_

My arm swept up to hers and knocked it up to send one to her gut, hard so that she would hit the ground but not in a place that would damage anything. But she stepped back and avoided me. Our eyes met and we glared at each other. If Bruce could see me now, he'd be so mad. Being delayed by a small girl?

But this was the first night I had on my own. I had to prove I could handle it. I had to prove I was old enough to be taken seriously.

But I had underestimated the girl. She wore all black and navy blue, and her eyes were barely visible through her mask though her eyesight seemed keen. At her hip was a length of thick rope that was kept tied to her belt. Her hair looked blonde but it was hard to tell in the dark. It spilt down from her mask and I noticed it was wavy and fell past her shoulders. It wiped around her as she and I continued fighting.

Every move I made and she was there to block and throw her own. She was fast, faster than I had anticipated. Her eyes flashed wildly and she seemed to be deep in thought even as we fought. I jumped back and we both stared at each other for a moment.

"Tired, Robin?" she mocked though she was breathing heavily.

I met her gaze and frowned with distaste. "So Blondie, what do I call you?" We began circling each other.

"You don't," she replied with a frightening smile that made me cringe. She was a real character. And not the good kind. I wondered where she had learned to fight like she did. She was calculating, and her moves were practiced and flawless. I'd watched her from above as she stole from the two men on the street but I hadn't been prepared for this.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head to one side to ridicule her. "Don't have one?"

She didn't make an expression, nor did her voice change, "Of course I have a name but seeing as I don't intend to see you again…you don't really need it."

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "I might visit the jail from time to time."

She stopped and seemed to consider something for a moment. Her face lit up with amusement. "You're alone tonight or Batman would have intervened by now."

I didn't reply but remained stone faced. She seemed to take this as confirmation.

"I think I'm going to trust you," she said to my surprise. "I don't really do that. Most people I come across aren't the type you should trust. But you're one of those dorky, optimistic, naïve, heroes so I'll just have to trust you."

"With what—your name?"

She just smiled creepily again and pulled her bag forward. She unzipped it and pulled out the folder. She opened the folder and glanced inside for a second. She was thinking something over.

I considered attacking again. She was busy, her mind on another matter. It was the perfect moment to strike.

She shut the folder quite suddenly as if reading my mind. "See you around, Wonder Boy," she said simply and then she threw the folder across the alley.

I scrambled after it, lucky that the contents stayed inside of it. But as I picked it up, I looked up to see her gone. _With the money._ I looked up to the sky and groaned. I might have gotten the folder but she had the money and was gone. **For all purposes, she had beaten me**. Bruce would not be pleased.

But as I looked off in the direction she had gone, I couldn't help but smile. I'd never had a villain my own age that could actually hold a fight.

My eyes drifted back down to the folder in my hands. I needed to get home **now.**

* * *

**...Well thats Chapter one. **

**I love reviews so if you've got the time, slap down a few words. Please do not flame.**


	2. Charity Work

**And We're back!**

**Zeny: Thanks for the Review! You made me laugh, I'm glad u like Jessie, and Yes she will interact with her father later on in the story. Thanks again!**

**Talk to y'all soon!**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

_**Robin**_

"I'm sorry," I said lamely after a moment.

Bruce turned to look at me and then he smiled. "No, you did the right thing. Nine times out of ten, information beats money."

"So this information, is it…ya know…useful?" Or was he just trying to make me feel better.

"It is not that the information was useful," Bruce spoke slowly as though he were still working it out in his head, "but that it could have been very harmful to many people."

I shifted to one leg and stared up at him. "How so?"

Bruce turned away to face his computer. "Social security numbers, names, addresses, probably some punk going to make a lot of trouble. Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it." But I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me. I wished I had taken a better look inside the folder.

I nodded and sat down in the chair. I leaned back and stared at the screen of the computer.

Bruce paused to turn back to me. "Tomorrow night I'm going to find the men who that girl got the folder from to see what they know. I want you to find her again and see if she knows anything and why she gave it away."

I blinked. I was being given an assignment. "She won't be any trouble." I shut my eyes but cracked one open to watch him. Something was wrong; something about the information was worrying him. Worrying him enough to have a visible affect on him.

Bruce shrugged. "Do what you will but stay out of trouble."

Stay out of trouble. Yeah right. She _was_ trouble.

* * *

**_Jessie_**

"Jessica," her eyes lit up with awe and worry, "what did you do?"

It was a quarter to seven AM. We were in Alex's bedroom, sitting on her bed. She was my best and only friend. She thought that deep down, I was a good person. I didn't have the heart to let her see the real me, the monster that lurked beneath it all. Her family was very poor as her father was dead and he had left her mother, her and two younger boys all with little money. She let me stay at her house and in return for the time I had saved Alex from some men on the street.

Of course that was a very long time ago. Alex seemed to have forgotten all about it. Now I was a source of good stories and money. She was a good person though, and someday she was going to be the best doctor the world had ever seen. This, I was sure of.

Alexandra Otter was short and chubby but very pretty. She was a brunette with deep blue eyes and a kind heart. When I saved her that night she was already pretty badly hurt but she had no scars to show. Not like I had scars.

I smiled at Alex and dumped the bag on her bed. Rolls of green bills spilled out and bounced on her covers. A few landed on the floor but most made a small pile in the middle of the bed. I looked back up at her, "I won it in a game of cards." Cards. Perhaps it was because of my father, but no one played poker quite like I did.

"Yeah right. You're good at Poker, but you aren't that good. Is this for Angie?" Alex asked examining the bills.

Angie was a young seven year old girl with the prettiest brown eyes. She was sick and needed lots of medical treatment if she wanted to live. Her parents were pouring everything they had into their daughter and found themselves struggling to keep the house and the lights on.

"Angie, The Sweeney family, Old Man Korry," I said listing off names, "some for you too. I think this will take care of everyone for awhile." I would rely on Alex to get the money to everyone. I didn't want to see them. It was easier to avoid being attached that way.

Alex smiled, her eyes brimming with tears, "You know you are the best! You are such a good person!"

My smile faded. Good person. Me? No. I wasn't good. How could I be a good person with my father being who he was? It was only a matter of time before I went crazy too.

"Are you going to school today?" I asked with a yawn. I was very tired.

"Yeah," Alex said. "I go every day. Why bother to ask?"

I didn't go to school. Never had. I was self educated anyways. I shrugged. "I guess I was just wondering if you were going to ask that boy to your school dance. Carter-right?" I honestly couldn't care less but it seemed important to her.

Alex blushed but didn't answer my question. "Won't you take any?" Alex asked after a moment of watching me distribute the money into piles based on the needs of the people.

$2000 for Old Man Korry. $4000 for the Sweeney family. $4000 for Alex's family. $10,000 for Angie.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh!" I announced and took one of the rolls from the ground in Old Man Korry's pile. I pulled out five of the twenty dollar bills and stuffed it in my pocket.

Alex looked confused. "That's all you're taking? You risked your life for $20,000 and you only want one hundred dollars?"

"I can take care of myself," I snapped at her but finally sighed. "I've got more than enough money for myself right now. And I can always get more."

Alex stared at the money for a moment again. "I feel like I should feel bad about taking the money but…my parents need it."

"You shouldn't feel bad," I tried to reassure her. "You are in need, those men were not. They were evil. Besides, you did not steal it, I did. Think of it as rent for letting me spend the daylight here."

"Oh Jessie!" Alex through her arms around me and hugged me. "I don't care who your Dad is, you are the most kind-hearted person I know!"

_No. You are wrong. _Alex knew my dad was not the nicest man alive. She knew I had run away from him, she'd seen many of my scars, but she didn't know he was _The Joker._ How could I tell her that? I was basically lying to her, pretending that deep down I was normal, good, okay. But I wasn't. One can't erase their past, the physical and emotional scars would always linger.

The truth was, right now, I was doing as much good as I could squeeze in to make up for the destruction I knew was sure to come.

She then let out a shriek, "Jessie! What happened!"

I looked down to where she was looking. My arm had a small, shallow cut from the night. "Oh that, that's from that infuriating Robin. He pushed me so I hit a corner. Stupid feather brained boy." He was a better fighter than me. He was more flexible, stronger, and faster even.

Her worry changed to excitement in a blink of an eye. "Robin! You mean like Batman and Robin? Like the vigilantes?"

"No, I got it from an actual bird," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Yes the vigilante Robin, but Batman wasn't there."

"You didn't…like hurt him, did you?" Alex asked unsure. Alex was very aware of what I could do. She made me recount the whole story to her.

I leaned back on the bed so my head was on her pillow and my eyes were on the ceiling. "I didn't even take out my knife. I didn't want to hurt him, just get away." A yawn escaped me. I was tired. He had tired me out.

"Oh," Alex got up from the foot of her bed and walked to the window, "Because he was only doing his job."

"No, because I don't want Batman coming after me." I let out a laugh. "It isn't an occupation. They don't get paid, they don't get benefits. They're both idiots to think they'd be able to make a difference with people in the world like my father." I tucked my knife under the pillow just in case and yawned again.

Alex walked to her bedroom door and opened it to go. "They aren't the only ones trying to make a difference," she glanced at the money stacks and smiled. "I'll deliver the money…except Angie's. You have to do that yourself. Promise?"

I nodded expressionlessly and turned over to sleep.

"I'll wake you up for supper in the evening. Mom's making her soup." And she left.

And I fell into a deep sleep. But I didn't dream. Oh no, I never dreamed. I had nightmares. Actually, they were more like memories. My past was far scarier than anything else my mind could come up with. Funny how it was not in the dark, but in the light that held my fear. For in the dark I could hide but in the light there was no escape.

And in my sleep all I could hear was he cackling laughter as he put a bullet into my mother's head.

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Master Richard?" Alfred said my name and I stopped.

I turned to meet his questioning gaze and frowned. "I have something to deal with tonight. Something to do, someone to find."

"It's that girl, huh? Smoke, I believe that is what you said they call her. She's been troubling you." The butler studied the young boy before him before nodding. "Just be home before light."

"Do you know why this is so important?" I asked. Bruce told Alfred everything. Even when he didn't tell me. "Bruce was very…worried about something."

Alfred's eyes softened. "I just hope whatever you need to do isn't dangerous." So in other worlds, he wasn't going to tell me either.

Smoke? Dangerous? Perhaps. "I can take care of myself."

Alfred nodded sharply. He smiled lightly and turned away.

I pulled on my mask and slipped through the exit of the bat cave. The night air was cool and full of promise.

* * *

_**Jessie**_

The alarm went off with a high pitch squeak. I jerked awake with fear, breathing hard and sweating. I clicked the off button and pulled off the covers. I sat there for a moment before I sighed and swung my legs off the mattress.

I pulled the duffle bag out from under the bed and began my morning…or evening ritual. I pulled out my jeans and a plain shirt. I changed quickly and then threw on a pair of blue shoes. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and looked in the mirror. I looked like a normal girl.

This was what I did. I changed for an hour from a pair of PJs to normal clothing, went down the stairs and ate with the family. I'd go back up after wards, change into my night clothes, and be back by light to shower and go to bed.

I pulled my knife out from under the pillow and examined it quickly. I sat upon the floor with my legs crossed beneath me. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I was safe, I was free, I was okay. My eyes opened and I pulled my knife up to slash through the air. With a sigh I left it on the duffle bag and crossed the room.

I pulled open the bedroom door and descended the staircase.

"Good Evening Jessica," Alex's little brother Tony said. "Are you hungry?" Tony and Brian, the twins, were busy setting the table.

"Yes," I nodded with a smile, "Very and it smells so good!"

From the table I heard Alex chuckle. "Good because Mom made extra." She winked and nodded her head towards her mom.

Ms. Otter was standing there silently staring at me with tears in her eyes. "Alexandra told me what you did. I don't know what to say but Than-"

"No," I cut her off, "I only did what I could. Please don't thank me. You are all so kind to me."

She went silent and wiped away a stray tear. Emilia Otter was a very kind woman. "Al-alright guys, time to eat," she said after a moment of collecting herself again.

We all sat down and began passing around food for everyone to get some. Brian and Tony began to fight over who had more soup and Alex was telling us about her day at school (she didn't ask the boy, she chickened).

I leaned back and smiled. It was nice to feel like I belonged, even though I knew I didn't. It was nice to be accepted, even thought I shouldn't have been.

* * *

**I promise Chapter 3 is a bit more fun... :) Send a review my way if you've got the chance! ~ CJ**


	3. No Thanks Necessary

**Hidansgirl1234-That means alot. Thanks a bunch! Hope you keep liking what I got!**

**TheGirlHero-I really appreciate that! I'm soo glad u like it! **

**Zeny-Thanks again, good to hear from you again :)**

**Batsarecool-Really happy you like it so much! It really means alot. Also, the mask thing:**

**Jessie's mask goes on like a hat, falling down past her eyes and ends far down on the bridge of her nose. It sweeps down on both ends and covers her cheek bones as well. Therefore, one is able to see her mouth. Good question though! Thanks for asking!**

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans-Thanks!**

* * *

**This entire chapter is from Jessie's pov**

**Well, not much else to say. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! **

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

_**Jessie**_

I had to go back to the building I had been waiting on top of for the men to arrive. I had left several of my things there and had to retrieve them now. Normally I'd have been worried about the men being there again in case I showed up but I figured they had no idea where I had been. I jumped across the alleyways, landing on fire escapes and rooftops. I was fast, I was flexible, I was…in trouble.

"I've been waiting for you," Robin said, holding up my things. In his hands were an empty Orange Fanta bottle and a Kitkat wrapper. Also, a blanket and a few knives I had stashed in case.

"Hey!" I said glaring at him, "those are mine."

I froze as he let out a real, honest laugh at my expense. I bared my teeth at him and frowned.

"It doesn't feel nice to have someone to take your things," he said with a smile, "does it?"

Oh. I could see the irony there. "Well, it is not concern to me if you want to keep my garbage and a few knifes."

He picked a knife out from his hand and examined it. "Why a knife and not a gun?"

"I do not like guns," I admitted offhandedly. "They are loud, they are hard to conceal, and they are harder to get." That was a lie, not the real reasons, but he accepted them anyways.

"I see," he nodded and dropped my things onto the ground. "You like knives. Still, you did not have a knife when we were fighting…."

"Yep," I said, side stepping towards the other building, ready to run again. "Look I hate to have to go but I really must be on my way…"

"They call you Smoke," he said cutting me off. "One second you're there and then you're not."

"Who calls me Smoke?"

"People you've screwed out of their money," he said, "and speaking of people you've stolen from…. That folder you threw away," he began.

"Gave to you," I corrected him off with a frown. "What about it? Something wrong with it?"

He cocked his head to the side and smiled, "Batman said it was a good thing it didn't land in the wrong hands."

I smiled in the way my father had taught me to smile at my enemy. "Hands like mine?"

"Exactly," he frowned suddenly. I could see what he thought of me written across him as if I could see it on his face, even though half of it was covered by a mask. Smoke he called me. And smoke I was. Barely there, no past, no present, no future. I was there and then I was gone. And it left people thinking, _**maybe she had never even been there at all.**_ "So why did you give it up? You read what it was inside, right? Names, numbers, things that could be used to do damage."

He was probably right.

"They were not my concern. I didn't want or need them so I merely threw them away. But that isn't why you're here, right?" I said with a sigh. "You want a rematch huh?"

He smiled softly, as though my words were amusing to him. "I'd hardly call yesterday finished. You ran away. I simply want to complete the fight and bring you to justice."

"Bring me to justice? Because I stole from bad guys?" I asked with humor. "Surely there are worse people that demand the intention of Batman….but then again, it is just you again isn't it? Just couldn't stay away could you?"

"What?" he demanded in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Just couldn't get enough of me, huh?" I winked at him and cackled but slid into a stance with my hands up, ready for an attack.

He did not disappoint. "Get over yourself," he rolled his eyes and slammed forward, smashing his right arm into my side.

Again, a fight continued, and again we were nearly evenly matched. It was hard to admit but he seemed to be better than me. Faster and more flexible still. It annoyed me bitterly. He was flipping and jumping everywhere.

He threw a hit, I deflected, I threw a kick, and he dodged. It was a circle that was quickly wearing me down though he looked as though he could go on forever. I hadn't fought so hard since I was little.

"Sorry kid, but I can't stick around. I have…somewhere to be," I said choosing my words carefully. I was only supposed to take a few minutes to retrieve my things. I needed to get back.

"Kid?" he said furiously, "Look who's talking!"

"Oh touchy," I cackled once more and he cringed. My eyes glanced over to the streets and I saw a bus passing through and I cursed inwardly. That bus meant it was already three. I had to go. Now.

"Why don't you tell me how you knew where those men would be," Robin demanded in a calm voice.

"Look, I'd love to talk but I really got to go," I informed him casually before darting to the left.

"Wait!" he called after me but I began to run. I leap from rooftop to rooftop without looking back. But I could hear his footsteps, frantically chasing after me. But I knew the area better than him so every time he seemed to be catching up, I took a surprise turn.

It was only a matter of time before he took a wrong step or lost his footing and in that time I would have my chance of leaving him in the dust. And I was right; eventually he didn't see what I knew to be there and lost his footing.

He plummeted down onto a fire escapes and I kept speeding forward. Gleefully knowing I had won. But as he fell I heard a loud 'dong' and stopped in my tracks. There was only silence.

I backtracked and peered over the side to see him there, very still. Worried, I jumped down and checked him wearily. I groaned. The idiot had gone and knocked himself out cold.

I leaned back against the wall to think it through and in the end was very perplexed.

I could remove his mask, look beneath the cloth. I could use the rope on my hip and use it to tie him up, leaving him on top of the building, mask less, waiting for someone to find him.

I squatted down next to him and laid a hand on his mask. I stopped and pulled my hand back. No. Some secrets were better left unknown. What did I care who he was? What did I care what he looked like? What did it matter? I had no intention of ever seeing him again.

"Sorry dude, but you bit off more than you could chew and got yourself into this situation," I told the unconscious boy. "I'm not your babysitter, and you're not my responsibility, just a pain in the ass."

But I sat down next to his still body and waited for him to come to anyway. I was way too soft.

I didn't have to wait long. He groaned and began to stir.

"Oye! You okay?" I asked with a sigh.

"What happened?" He was rubbing his head and blinking his eyes rapidly.

"You fell and hit your head, looked pretty bad," I told him examining it from a short distance. "You should probably go to the hospital. You might have a concussion."

"I've taken hits to the head too many times," he muttered to himself, "I'll deal with it back at the Batcave."

"Okay…" I said and turned to climb. "Are you okay on your own?" I stopped and turned to him. "What's your name and what's the date? You better pray you haven't got a concussion."

He sighed like answering them was a waste of time and I was being stupid. But he began to answer anyway, "Richard G—" he stopped and his eyes went wide as he seemed to realize where he was and who he was with. "Shit!" He stared at me with a look of horror.

I just leaned back and smiled by creepy smile, "Richard, huh? Well needn't worry. I don't know any Richards, I don't intend to tell anyone your name, and I frankly don't care. Though it is nice to put a name to you."

"You—you looked under my mask?" he accused but he seemed to be gathering his wits now. He put his head in his hands looking very exasperated. He seemed to be back in Robin mode. His posture switched to a guarded one and he frowned at me.

"Nope," I said, popping the P.

We both just stayed there, silently staring at each other until he spoke again.

"Well now that you know my name the least you could do is answer my questions about the other night," he said hopefully.

"Why is it so important?"

"Batman seems to think it is."

I considered it for a moment. I didn't really have anything to lose. But it was getting late. "Sorry, I need to go. Really, I'd love to help, but I can't stick around. Nearly day anyway…"

"You're a weird criminal," he shook his head from side to side.

"I'm still just a teen," I told him with a yawn. "I haven't really been very villainy yet…I just like money and shiny things. But it's to come. Just wait till I crack."

"Crack?"

"Go crazy, nuts, insane, over the edge, bonkers," I rattled. "It'll happen. I'm practically over the edge already."

"Why do you think you're going crazy?" he asked.

I flashed him my creepy smile and cackled before flinging myself up to the building again. "Maybe I'll tell you someday. See you around, Wonder Boy!" And then like smoke, I was gone. I knew he wouldn't follow. His head was probably killing him.

* * *

It was six in the morning by the time I got back to Alex's. And I was not happy. I pulled out my duffle bag and rummaged in it for day clothing. I went out in the day time often enough, but not lately. I preferred being nocturnal, less people to run into.

"Jessie?" Alex rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. "Did you go see Angie yet?"

I ripped of my mask and began pacing the room angrily. "That idiot! It's all his fault! Now, I have to go in street clothes! I hate people!" I cried as I hurtled my mask across the room.

"Who's fault?"

"Robin! The idiot was waiting for me! The creep!"

Alex yawned and pulled herself out of her bed. She walked across her room, picked up my mask and examined it. "You are such a drama queen. Oh the horror or actually having to communicate with people." She rolled her eyes at me and pulled my mask on her face. Her head was rounder than mine so the mask stopped farther up the bridge of her nose and her eyes were not in line with the mask so they were half cut off through the blue and black fabric. She looked in the mirror, smiled, let out a chuckle and pulled it off. "You made this thing?" she asked with awe.

"Hmm?" I was busy pulling out civilian clothing. "Yeah, it was actually really easy. Sewing…way easier than doing stitches."

Alex pulled off the mask and sighed. "You taking the toy?"

"Yeah, I guess. I always wanted Barbie when I was little…."

She stared at me for a moment before walking over to her door. "Say hi for me." And then she was gone for breakfast.

* * *

Two hours later and I was showered, dressed, and standing in front of the door to their apartment building.

The door opened slowly, as if the person opening the door didn't really want to open it at all. It was Angie's mother, Karen Giani. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes and a limp look about her. Her eyes fell on me and the door opened fully very fast. "Jessie!"

"Hello, Mrs. Giani," I smiled lightly, stepping inside the apartment. "I thought I'd see how everyone is doing."

She smiled at me and raised her voice. "Angela! Angela, Jessie is here!"

There was a pause before the soft pitter patter of feet came towards me. "Jessie!" She was the cutest seven year old every. Long brown curls and bright brown eyes. No evidence that she was even sick was evident but for her pale skin. "I've missed you."

I kneeled down on one knee to be eyelevel with her. I gave her a small squeeze and pat her head. "I missed you too Angie. Have you been good?"

She nodded with a sneaky look in her eyes, her glance darted to my bag. She knew what was coming. It was the same every time I came over. Which was rare.

"I got you something." From my bag I pulled out a small box.

"Barbie!" she squeaked, ripping the package from my hand. Inside of the box was a little Barbie doll with too much makeup and a perfect figure that some would kill for. Angie ran off to find a pair of scissors while Karen led me in to the kitchen.

"How have you been Jessie?" she poured me a mug of coffee that as I brought to my lips I found to be cold already. She had to be tired. "You usually come here late at night."

I'd feel bad about waking them all in the dead of night if I wasn't usually bringing them a few hundred dollars and a toy for their little girl.

"I've been good," I smiled softly and I handed her my bag. "I've been really good actually."

Her eyes were filled with curiosity as she opened the bag. Her eyes flashed with amazement and then found my own. "Jessie—where did you—" She stopped and her eyes filled up with tears. "I can't accept this. It's too much. There has to be at least—"

"Ten thousand dollars," I told her seriously. "I don't need it. You guys could use it more than I. Besides, I really owe you guys one."

Her shoulders shook and she broke into a sob. "You do not owe us anything!"

"That's not true," I said as my mind went back to the day.

I'd been cocky. I'd been reckless and foolish and stupid. An idiot had got me good. I bullet hole was in my shoulder and leaking blood quickly. I had to get back to Alex's house. But I couldn't make it.

I collapsed in an alleyway, breathing hard and wondering if this would be my end. When a woman came up to me and told me she was taking me to a hospital. She'd seen me collapse from across the street. Again my stubbornness kicked in and I refused to go.

To my luck, Karen Giani was a nurse. Instead, she brought me to her house and stitched me up. She made me stay the rest of the night and she watched me like a hawk. That was how I was introduced to the Giani family, and little Angela Giani, the little sick girl.

Mr. Giani worked at a Starbucks as a manager; Mrs. Giana worked hard as a nurse. But putting in extra hours, doing night shifts, holiday hours, they kept their little girl alive and their house running.

But it was exhausting. The evidence was written across Karen's face.

"Keep it," I told her sternly. "You don't need to worry about police or anything. I didn't mug someone or rob a store or anything. No one is going to miss that money."

She sat staring at it for a long while before she leapt up and gave me a tight hug. "I need to call Mike. Oh my God, thank you!"

"I need to be going anyway," I said as I set down the mug of cold coffee. "Thank you for everything. And if you need anything more—"

But I was pulled into another hug and I quickly left while I had the chance. Being good didn't really suite me. I didn't like being thanked, I didn't really deserve it.

* * *

I stood out on the street for a moment, taking in the daylight Gotham. The streets didn't look as terrifying and mysterious. I walked along, passing a man in a grungy looking coat. As I walked past him he stood up from the ground.

I could feel his cold hand resting on my shoulder and I froze for a moment. He was saying something but I didn't pay attention. I pushed him back and stooped down to my leg for my knife. I pulled it out while simultaneously pinning him to the wall. "You _really_ don't want to do that," I told him.

He was breathing hard with fear and staring at the blade that was pointing at his throat. He dropped his knife and swallowed hard. He looked sad and old, pathetic and dirty. I had the sudden desire to push my blade hard into his skin, just to see how red his blood was. I wanted to kill this man.

I took a step back from him at once, my mind focused on not letting my body shake. I reached into my pocket while keeping an eye on him. "Next time," I said in a tight voice, "make sure you don't try that on the wrong person." I took one last glance at him before dropping a twenty on the ground at his feet and letting him go. I kept walking without looking back.

"Thank you," came a squeak from behind me but I just kept on my way.

Like I said, I didn't like being thanked, I didn't really deserve it.

* * *

**Throw a Review my way, comments, questions, etc. :) ~ CJ**


	4. Scarred

**Zeny-Always good to hear from you! Thanks again! Your reviews are really appreciated!**

**666AnimeFan666-I'm so glad you like it! Hope it lives up to expectations!**

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans-Thank you! **

**And yes, the Joker will be coming into this story in the next chapter. *shivers* He really freaks me. What a creepy, awesome bad guy! **

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

**_Jessie_**

"Don't you have some other poor girl to stalk?" I demanded with my hands on my hips.

It was the next night and Robin was smiling in a guilty way as he held put a Kitkat bar and an Orange Fanta to me. "Hey Smoke."

I rolled my eyes at the horrible nickname. It was awful!

I considered turning and running again but I just shook my head and sat down on the building top, snatching the tempting sweets from his hands. "How's the head?"

"Good, just a bruise," he said.

"Okay, what do you want Richie?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped, sitting as well. "I'm Robin."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Robin."

"How did you know where those men were going to be?"

"Overheard about it," I answered honestly, unwrapping my candy bar.

He looked at me with as if to say 'rrriiiigggghhhttt'.

"Seriously," I nodded with my lips pursed tight. "I know the bad parts of Gotham, the people too. I also know who will give me info for the right…persuasion. You wouldn't believe what some people know!" I mimed my hands as if to say money.

"And you only wanted the money from those men?" he questioned.

"Mhmmm," I agreed, snapping the Kitkat in half and handing him the other half of it.

He took it without really thinking about it and took a bite. "So what are you going to do with the money?"

"I kept a bit but the rest I already gave away," I said, carefully opening my pop.

"Gave it away?" He was shocked.

I didn't answer but took a big gulp of my Fanta.

"Why would you do that?"

"None of your business," I began swinging my legs over the edge. "Maybe I'm just the charitable type."

"Somehow I find it hard to believe that you stole money, risking your life while doing so, just to give it away."

"Goes to show how well you _don't_ know me," I told him. "Besides, I'm trust you enough to sit and tell you answers. You're just going to have to trust that I'm telling the truth."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" this seemed to be what he was really interested in.

I smiled softly, though not from fond memories. "My dad."

"Was he a criminal?"

"Still is," I informed him sourly. "The best."

"Oh," he said stupidly, "I guess I just assumed you were on your own."

I nodded. "I am."

"You are? Why? Where is your mom?"

"Mom's dead, Dad's in the slammer," I explained without much care. It didn't matter. Not really.

"I'm sorry," he said and I couldn't help but be hit by his sincerity.

"Not a big deal," I lied. "Look, you've got until I've finished my snacks and then I have got to go. People to rob, besides, don't you have people to save?" His questions were getting personal and I found myself answering them too easily. He was easy to talk to. Easy to answer.

"Well Smoke, what is your name?" he asked finally.

"Jessica," I answered taking my last sip of pop. I handed him my garbage and stood up.

"No, really," he insisted.

"Yeah, my name is Jessica," I brushed my hands on my pants and patted my boot to make sure my knife was still there.

"Why would you tell me that?" he gawked.

"You asked," I shrugged. "And I hate being called Smoke. Besides, what are you going to do? I know your name as well."

"Jessica," he repeated like it was nice, not like my father used to say it. "Not very villainy."

"What is a villainy name?" I asked with a scoff. _Jester? The Joker?_

He laughed. "You have got to be the worst masked criminal I have ever come across! You tell me your name, you give me half of the things you stole, you gave away your money, and you hate guns and prefer knives even though you don't even carry a weapon."

"I learned your name, I beat up two guys with guns, I can handle myself in a fight against someone who's been training with Batman, and," I pulled my knife out of my boot and was suddenly holding it up to his throat, "I always have a knife."

He stared at me with wide eyes and a stunned, worried expression. He was frozen, unmoving.

I pulled the knife back and stuck it in my boot. I cackled once more and shook my head. "You totally let down your guard. But don't worry, I wouldn't kill you."

"Why not?" he asked suddenly, scooting away from me. He seemed to be catching on that I was sort of…ya know…crazy.

"Because I'm not a killer," I winked, "yet. Look, I'm sorry but I really have to go."

"You never pulled the knife when we were fighting," he mused.

"Because I don't want to kill you," I pointed out. "Look, my knife comes out and you wouldn't last a second."

"You don't think I could handle a knife?" he asked with disbelief, "I handle men twice my size with guns!"

"Give me a target," I told him.

"What?"

I sighed. Glancing over my shoulder once I turned back to him. "That building across the way. Do you see the large wooden board?"

He looked over, "Yeah, what about it."

"I can hit the center of the letter O on the sign from here," I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "I can do that."

I watched as he pulled a small, sharp, metal object from his belt and flung it across the way. It hit the top outline of the O and he stared at me trying not to look too pleased with himself.

"You missed. I said the center of the O."

He looked at me with disbelief, "You're kidding me." He seemed rather offended now.

I pulled my knife out again and glanced back once more. It was an easy shot, something I could easily do backwards without looking. I turned my body sideways to throw the knife behind me but kept my face forward. My hand moved and the knife shot from my hand. I could hear the 'thunk' of it hitting the wood.

I looked at him with expectation as he just stared at the board. "You missed."

"Liar," I said certain I hadn't. "I never miss." I turned to see my knife secure in the board right smack dab in the center of the O.

"You hit it without even looking! Backwards too!" He shook his head. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Dad," I said simply. I went over and got my knife and had no plan on going back. I reached my hand up to go when I felt my knife being tugged from my grip. "Hey!"

Richard was standing there, examining my knife. I hadn't even heard him stand up. "Destiny?" he began turning it over in his hands.

"Again, my dad," I said snatching it back.

"So you got some sort of Destiny?" he asked, clocking his head to one side.

"You could say that," I shrugged.

"You're really good."

"Thanks," and I smiled for real, something I hadn't done in a very long time.

He stared at the smile for a moment. We were having a moment or something and then…"That's a strange scar. What happened?" he asked staring at my shoulder. And he ruined the moment.

I jerked away, my body reacting instantly to his gaze. I put a hand on my shoulder as to hide the ugly scar. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry," he said looking confused and worried.

I didn't remove my hand; I just backed away a little more.

*flashback*

_"You are my daughter," he said furiously at me. "You will do as I say!"_

_ "I can't," I stuttered with a cry. "I can't kill people." I was so scared, staring into his eyes that held fury like no other._

_ He raised his own knife, a glittering silver blade. I was stricken with fear. He was going to kill me, I was sure of that. But no, he did something far worse._

_ He let his blade slice into my skin, a thin line just beneath the bone of my shoulder, near my neck. Hot blood dribbled out and I screamed like the young little girl that I was. Another cut, and then another. My shoulder was leaking bright red liquid that was sticky and scary. It stained my shirt and ran down my skin. _

_ I didn't cry. I just stared down at it with horror, a strange letter K etched into my skin._

_ "K for Killer," The Joker howled with laughter, his eyes sparkling. "You can't escape who you are Jester. You are my daughter. You are a killer. You are just like me!"_

_ "NO!" I shouted but bent down my head in defeat, shuddering in the truth. I don't want to be a killer, I don't want to be a criminal, I don't want to hurt people. _

_*end flashback*_

The next day, Dad gave me my knife. Now, that K was the scar that sat where my shoulder and collar bone met. It was there, forever engraved in my skin. Labeling me as a future Killer.

"You ask too many questions Robin," I told him seriously. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memories that kept coming to mind. "I need to go."

He caught my wrist. "Jessica, I said I was sorry. I didn't know it was—"

"Let go of me," I said in a level voice though I could feel my heart pounding with anger. "If you ever touch me again I will personally put you in the hospital!"

"Geez," he quickly removed his hand. "I said I was sorry. I'm just trying to figure out why someone like you would be a criminal."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you know me Richard," I told him flatly. "You know my name, not my life story. Stop trying to figure out who I am, or how I got to be where I am."

"Why?" he asked as if I was being difficult.

I tapped my face where my mask was on. "Obviously Robin, I wear this for reasons, I do what I do because it's what I know how to do. I'm just trying to survive for now. We should be lucky, the day I snap is likely the day you don't come after me alone."

"What?" He was confused now. But I was a confusing person.

"I have to go. Alex will be waiting for me," I said slowly without thinking. She always waited to make sure I got home alright before going to school.

His face went stone. "Alex? Your…boyfriend?"

I let out a bark of laughter. "Alex is short for Alexandra, Alexandra! No, no, you could call her my roommate!"

"Oh."

He looked at me as if he couldn't make up his mind on something. I knew what he was thinking because it was going through my head too. I'd never had so much fun. I'd never had such a person to talk to. I'd never found myself so comfortable with someone. I wanted to talk to him again.

"Why not," I said slowly, "next week, same day and time, we meet here again? You got to ask me questions it's my turn next."

He put an arm around his neck as though he was thinking it through, "I don't know, I really can't be seen with a criminal…"

"You'll come."

"And if I don't show?" he challenged.

"Then I might just slip your name," I smiled a real genuine smile again.

"You should smile like that more often," he noted. "It's a good look for you."

I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks but all I did was laugh and then I was gone.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this wasn't the best chapter I've ever written but...I really tried to give you guys a look into who Jessie is. I REALLY hope you liked it...**

**Well until next chapter, Bye bye! Please review, it makes me happy :) ****~CJ**


	5. Everyone Lets You Down

**Zeny-Thank you as usual you're too kind!**

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans-Thanks! and Ikr? I'm offically pumped for you to read the chapter following this one! **

**Well, here we are at Chapter 5! I know i'm a bit late but I was having CP malfuctions...**

**Okay so I'm like super excited for you guys to read this so, let me know what you think!**

**As always,**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

_**Robin**_

I had to make excuses to get out of the mansion the following week. I lied to Bruce and Alfred and neither of them called me out on it. It made me feel bad. It made me worry. But for whatever reason, I wanted an excuse to see the strange girl again.

And so a week later, I found myself standing in the shadows of a building, waiting for the girl who's past was as mysterious as she was. I didn't know what it was, but something about her made me worry and feel at ease at the same time.

She was a criminal, and yet she didn't seem like a bad person. She sounded lost.

"Robin," came her voice over the darkness.

"Smoke," I answered, and leapt up to suddenly find myself only a few feet away from her.

"Stop calling me that," she said with a groan. "It's an awful name! Just call me Jessie."

"Okay, Jessie," I put my hands up defensively and she smiled again in amusement.

The smile seemed to transform her. She went from mysterious, scary criminal to the friendly girl. It was mesmerizing to see a real smile on what little of her face I could see. I wondered if she was pretty. Her mask ended on the bridge of her nose but swept down to hide her cheek bones. I could see her eyes but it was hard in the dark haze. Her hat like mask made it hard to even envision what she might look like.

"I thought you had questions," I reminded her.

The smile vanished and I almost wished I hadn't spoken. She'd gone back into her criminal mode. "You're a gymnast," it wasn't a question. "Where did you train and for what purpose?"

"I was an acrobat," I answered honestly, feeling like her truths required some from me as well.

"A circus, huh?" she commented but I didn't confirm. She took a pause. "Do you like Chinese food?"

The conversation had taken a weird turn but half hour later we were sitting on a rooftop eating warm Chinese food. Apparently the owners of the restaurant owed her for saving them once. I didn't ask, I just ate the food.

"What next?" I prompted. She was eating her food with chopsticks while I dug in with a fork. She'd even ordered in Chinese when she got there. There were so many questions I wanted to ask.

She turned to look at me with noodles hanging out of her mouth and swallowed. "Favorite book?"

"What? That's what you want to know?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yeah," she nodded slowly. "You're freaking out because I didn't ask a super private question?"

"That's all the secret stuff you wanted to know?"

"Well I've got you mostly figured out. I figure you were in a circus as an acrobat. Something happened, an accident at the circus, a bad man, I don't know, but your parents died. Like me, you are alone. Or you were anyway, until you met Batman. I'm going to assume it was easy to train you to fight because you were already fast, flexible, and calculating from being an acrobat. I can figure from the way you act, you're very smart. I'm going to say you prefer computers though. Nasty complicated things in my opinion."

Well, she had me there. "Okay, the Lord of the Ring series." I was amazed by how much she really knew about me already. I knew I probably should have been worried.

"Really?" she said and her voice squeaked. "I would have pegged you for more of the mystery books…like an Agatha Christie or a….Well whatever. Favorite movie?"

This continued long into the hours of the night. She asked me several more pointless questions until we seemed to just fall into a talk. We talked about everything. I forgot who I was talking too and it looked as though she had done the same.

I don't know who started it first, but before I knew it, I was leaning towards her and her, towards me. I wasn't even conscious of the fact I was moving at all until her lips were on mine.

I'd never kissed a girl before, but I didn't imagine it would be like that. Her lips were soft and pressed firmly onto mine. Funny how the first girl I ever really liked, ever really kissed, every really felt a connection for, was a criminal who's face I'd never even seen.

But that didn't stop me.

She pulled away first. On her face was a look of alarm. "I—I didn't mean to—oh God."

"Jessie I—"

She cut me off. "No. Call me Smoke. I need to go." She wouldn't meet my eyes and yet she put her hand to her lips and turned away. "Goodbye Robin."

"Wait! Why don't you come with me?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Come meet Batman. You could put your skills to good use."

She turned and if I could see her face in the dark I would have ventured to guess she was blushing, "Don't do this Robin. I'm a criminal."

"Do what?" I asked defensively.

"Don't like me Robin! I might be only a petty thief at the moment but I'll evolve. It's what I do. It's who I am. It's who I'll always be. Don't try to kid yourself that I could change."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's my destiny," She said in a small voice like she could cry. But she didn't.

I wasn't even sure why I had suggested it. I knew she wouldn't listen. But in her eyes was a look that said she almost wished she could. I wanted her to. I wanted her to leave whatever was holding her down and come with me.

I reached and grabbed hold of her arm. I yanked her back over to me and she looked up with the saddest eyes. "Come with me. You could leave it all behind. You could forget your past and come have a future, a future with me." I said the ending so quietly it was only a small chance that she heard it. But from her eyes, I knew she had.

"I can't," was her sad reply. She took a step forward and suddenly she was so close I could feel her breath on my face. She slowly reached on the tips of her toes and put her lips softly on mine. She began to pull away.

I grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss. I buried my hand in her hair while the other rested on her shoulder. She slung her arms around my neck and returned the kiss until we both pulled away for air.

"I can't see you anymore, Robin," she said in a soft whisper. "Don't look for me. Please. I'm sorry. I really am." And she did look sorry.

"If you change your mind," I pulled it out of my belt and handed it to her. It was a communicating device, just in case. I knew she'd never want to see me again.

"I won't. But…Hey Robin," she said turning it over.

"What?" I asked as I went to go.

"I don't know what this is," she informed me, "Nor do I know how to use it."

I looked over my shoulder at her. "You click the middle button and it becomes a walkie talkie…more or less."

"That's really neat," she looked down at it again, "but I don't need it." But by the time she looked up again, I was gone.

I'd given her the device, but I knew she'd never used it. I never heard from her, until the day that I did.

* * *

_**Jessie**_

I forgot all about Robin. Okay, that's a lie. Three months past and he was all I could think about. I envied him. He had everything I wanted. And he was the first boy I'd ever kissed.

Alex knew something was wrong, but I played it off as nerves. Her and her family actually cared about me. And I cared about them. That's why I decided it was time for me to leave them.

"Why?" was all she asked as I pulled my duffle bag out from under her bed. It was morning, about the time she would be going to school. I had just arrived from a night venture and after much thought I began to pull together my things. It was still dark out but the sun would come soon.

I looked up at her, and couldn't come up the words to explain. "Because I need to be on my own. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me but…I'm better off on my own."

"You mean other people are better off," she mumbled.

"Yeah." I turned to look at her and smiled a real smile. "Alex, I know you're worried about me but I've been taking care of myself since I was twelve."

"When are you going to stop running Jessie?" she demanded with tears in her eyes.

"When I don't have anything to run from anymore," I said.

"In other words, never," she stated.

I nodded and went to the door. "Tell your mom thanks for me. And Alex?"

"What?"

I felt like an asshole quoting my father, but it just slipped out. "Don't cry. Crying is for the people that allow themselves to care. You shouldn't care about me Alex. Caring for others is weakness because sooner or later everyone lets you down."

She scoffed at me. "But that only applies to you, huh?" she asked with disgust in her eyes. "You're letting him win! How could you do that? I thought you were stronger than that."

"And you were wrong," I told her as she slammed her bedroom door behind her.

I pulled out the window and jumped out. I was never good with goodbyes. I pushed myself up to their roof where a familiar voice spoke to me.

"Caring for others is weakness because sooner or later everyone lets you down."

My insides tightened and I felt like I couldn't' breathe. I turned to find myself face to face with The Joker. "Dad."

"Hello Jester," he said with a cackle and a creepy grin. "It's nice to know you didn't forget your dad's old sayings."

* * *

**Okay so 'technically' THe Joker is in this chapter XD I promise that next chapter is filled with lots of JOKER stuff.**

**Okay so this is something i'd really like you to answer for me. Who do you think Jessie is? Is she good or bad? Is she like her dad? What do you think her reaction to her Dad will be? **

**I'm really curious as to what you all think so PLEASE let me know! Thanks ~CJ**


	6. Return of Joker

**Foreverellen-Happy to hear you're enjoying this! **

**Fangirl-Karla-I'm glad you like my story, and I think you hit it right on the nose ;D**

**Random2Friends-yes indeed :)**

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans- I didn't take it offensively at all. I think it was a very reasonable comment. :) Thanks! I think you'll like this chapter :D**

**Zeny-Glad you liked. Yes we'll be seeing quite a bit more of The Joker and Jessie :)**

**I'm back! And as promised I have brought you a very JOKER chapter. Thank you guys for your reviews!**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

**Jessie**

"What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be in Arkham?" I sputtered, backing up from him.

"Ah, yes," he sighed, "and I would have been out sooner if a certain vigilante didn't show up one day with a list of information that was going to be used to aid my escape. All the guards, information for blackmail and such. Batman really is a thorn in my side. But I made it out, alright."

The information I had stolen? The information I had given to Robin? That was what was inside? I hadn't understood most of the data. No wonder Batman had been so tense about it.

"What do you want from me?" I reworded my first question. My insides tightened. I hadn't been so close to him since…

"Come, come, Jester. You may have forgotten all those years but I never forgot about my daughter. "  
"You're the Joker, you aren't meant to care about anyone."

"No," he agreed. "But you're my daughter Jester. You're somewhat of an exception."

I laughed in spite of him which made his smile deepen. I had cackled like he had long taught me. My face wore a new grimace.

"Listen now, Jester," he said slowly. "I'm going to take you away from all of this. You're old enough to understand now. You've probably began to feel it already, that want for bigger and more elaborate crimes, to be the best. You won't stop at anything as long as your plans go according to your wishes. Even if that means pushing people down to get where you want to go. Come with me Jester, and you can be the best."

His scars were highlighted against his face of white and his hair was a terrible green. His smile was yellow and his stance was intimidating. And yet, his eyes looked almost soft.

"I'm not like you," I told him seriously. "I don't want that." But he was right. Hadn't I started with pick pocketing? Hadn't I just kept moving forward to bigger things? Hadn't I craved it?

"You're only fooling yourself," he told me with a smile. "You don't want to be here. Like you told your friend, you run. Now I'm going to give you a place to run to. You can't be accepted here, you can't change what you are." He pointed his pale finger at the scar on my shoulder and the flashback ran through my head. I could hear the truth in his words. I couldn't belong here. I couldn't do it. I couldn't care about people. I couldn't pretend to be a regular human being. And I most certainly couldn't run from my destiny. "I only did what I thought was best for you."

"Killing my mother was best for me?" I demanded.

"Yes," he snarled and bared his teeth at me. "She was slowing you down. She was an attachment you couldn't afford."

"I loved her."

"Loved her enough to let her die before she saw you turn into a monster?" he asked he ran his fingers absent mindedly over his smile scars. "Trust me, she did better to die before you became like me."

"I won't go with you!" I yelled at him.

"You don't have a choice," he said softly next to my ear. "I know where all your friends are. You've left a dirty trail because you began to care about people. Now, I don't have a problem killing people darling, so either you come with me or that girl in there, and all your other little friends, are going to find their end a bit soon. Even that poor little sick girl."

I yanked my knife from my boot and held it high with my expert skill. "That's what you do, huh? Kill people that matter to me?" He didn't even flinch.

"Because with no ties to anyone, you are stronger," he told me. "Your brain, your skills, your determination, it all surpasses my own because I made you that way."

"I'll show you just how good my skill is," I tilted the knife so it was pointed at him.

"Still using the blade I gave you I see." But he just chuckled, he barely even blinked now. "What are you going to do? Kill me, your own father?" His eyes lit up with interest "You aren't a killer. Not yet. Soon, but not yet. You will be a killer Jester. It's in your blood."

I knew he was right. There was no pretending that the daughter of The Joker could be anything but a monster. I found myself lowering the knife and nodding like a little child.

"Tonight on Twenty-Third Street," he said softly, "I'm going to finish my business in Gotham for good."

I wasn't sure what that meant but he always had the same look on his face when he used to go out to rob big banks, to make big explosions, to do big jobs. I just nodded numbly.

"I'm going to take care of you; care for you like no other person could ever care for you. A monster? Perhaps we are monsters Jester but in the end, so is everyone else. You and I, we're just smart enough to see, to know, to understand. The world is full of monsters, deep down that is what every person is. But I love you despite all of that, because you are my daughter, because you are perfect."

His eyes were filled with the light I could remember them to always have. He was a monster. A real, true, pure monster. But he was also my father, and the only person that could ever understand what I was.

And then he stepped forward, grabbing onto my shoulders. He tugged me towards him and he pulled me into a hug. It wasn't like a normal hug. It was awkward, and he smelt like rust and popcorn. But for the first time in a long time, despite how much I wished it wasn't so, I actually felt safe again. There in his arms, I wasn't afraid.

"Come on, Jester," he whispered and grabbed my arm roughly.

"My name is Jessica," I muttered under my breath but I could feel my insides beginning to freeze. I hadn't seen him in five years, and he still knew how to get under my skin.

He was right. I shouldn't have gotten close to people, I shouldn't have cared. Because of me, they could get hurt by my own dad if I didn't do what I was told. I was eleven years old all over again.

_I know where all your friends are._

An idea came to me. He was wrong. There was one friend he didn't know of.

I tightened my hold on my duffle bag and smiled. He didn't know about Robin. He didn't know about my one shot to save everything. He didn't know that I had a common friend with Batman.

He pulled me to a giant van. It was bright yellow with rainbows written across it. Inside it was black, and cold. I sighed and climbed into the van. He got into the passenger's seat. The vehicle smelt like blood and death. It was a smell I could remember all too well. I pulled my knees to my chest and stared at the wall of the van.

I couldn't try to contact Robin now, it was too risky. I'd have to wait.

Dad started the van and it lurched forward as he drove. The sun began to peek through and before I knew it, my eyes had shut close and I was asleep.

* * *

_**Richard**_

School was about as boring as always. And I loved it. Being Robin, Batman's sidekick was great. But School was boring, and quiet, and I was just another kid, the rich Richard Grayson but still just a kid. I had friends, and homework, and even a horrid math teacher. And honestly, I'd take Joker over that man. He'd given me hour's worth of homework due the next day.

I was on my way back from School. Walking, alone, again. Bruce was busy being a rich man and Alfred was busy with the house. I was alone. But then again, I was not alone much anymore. The nights were no longer for me to be alone. Not after the last time I saw Jessica. I didn't care to go alone anymore.

_**I'm a criminal Robin. It's what I do. It's who I am. It's who I'll always be.**_

'Bleep!'

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my Robin symbol began to beep. Batman must need me. I pulled it out of my pocket but to my surprise it was not Bruce's voice that came.

_"Robin? Robin are you there? Jesus, Robin answer me!"_

"Smoke?" And damn was it good to hear her voice again.

_"Oh thank God!" _she hollered through the system_. "Robin listen to me. You have to get Batman, The Joker has escaped from Arkham!"_

I stopped walking and stared at the device in my hands. "What?" The Joker was Batman's greatest enemy. He was smart and plotting, strong and black hearted. "How do you know? Arkham hasn't alerted it yet."

_ "I saw him," _came her voice. It did not shake with fear but stayed steady. _"I spoke with him."_

"Spoke with him?" and she was still alive? "What did he say?"

"_Not much_," I could hear her lie. The Joker never spoke little. _"But he's planning something big tonight. On Twenty Third Street."_

"He told you that…and let you live?"

"_Richard I need you to trust me_," she pleaded. "_Listen to me. I haven't got long before he gets back, but something big is going down. I need you to make sure no one gets hurt_."

"Who's coming back?" I asked in frantic need. The Joker? He had her? For what purpose? "Jessica where are you? Oh God he doesn't have you does he?"

_"Don't worry about me, Robin!"_ she growled angrily. "_Go, and thank you for everything."_ She let out a gasp.

"Wait!" but then there was just static.

I stared at it like an idiot for a second before I began to run, yanking my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Dick?"

"Bruce, it's important. Someone says there has been a sighting of The Joker, is there any way to confirm he's still in Arkham?"

There was a pause on the other end. "I'm coming home. Meet me in the cave."

* * *

**Okay so what did ya think? Please send me a review! More Joker soon to come :) See ya soon! ~CJ**


	7. Daddy's Little Girl

**ZenyZootSuits-ZENY! Did you just make that name? I'm glad u like the Joker interaction! Thanks!**

**Alyssa43-Glad to hear it :)**

**Batsarecool-Happy to hear you like this:) The Joker is the best bad guy EVER! :D**

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans-Yah! Thanks!**

**So sorry about the delay for update...I am going through a bit of trouble at home so sometimes it's hard to remember things like this. So glad you guys are liking it and to make it up to you, I'll probably update tomorrow too. :) **

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

_**Jessie**_

I stuffed the device inside my duffle bag and sat up as the door to the van creaked open. The Joker stuck his head through the rusty door and smiled. "We're here Jester."

"Where is here?" I asked hesitantly.

The Joker smiled at me and grabbed my shoulders to begin to pull on me. I let out a yelp of pain as I felt the seatbelt pulled in defiance. I fumbled for the seatbelt and undid it so I was chocked by it. I was being dragged from the vehicle and out onto the pavement.

"A familiar place," he summed it up.

I stared at the large building before me and felt myself shudder. The memories held in this place were almost too much to bear. We stood outside a plain white building with boarded windows and spray painted exterior walls. But it was the inside that was scary.

It was my old home. It had once looked nice and pretty on the bottom floors were we lived and slept and ate. It was the top floors where I trained and Dad did business.

Together, we stepped inside. It was the same as it had always been. The bottom floor looked like anyone's average home. It had six rooms in total. The bathroom, three bedrooms, the kitchen, and the living room. It was clean and bright and still had all my mother's decorations.

"I thought you had business in Gotham," I reminded him.

"I do," he cackled, "but we have time. It's just after five. Our little show won't be until it's far into the dark of night."

I nodded numbly again and took a few more steps forward. The second floor was a maze of mirrors. The third was a place used purely for pain and torture. He made me watch every person he brought there and even I experienced the pain of that level.

"I thought you'd want to come back here one last time before we left the area for good," he said looking around casually.

"That was…thoughtful," I said slowly wondering why he really wanted me here.

Slowly I made my way to my old room. It was untouched. I had stuffed animals along one wall and a small bed. It was blue and black all over the room with drawing and writings from a childhood I had left behind.

Dad walked in behind me. "You miss it, don't you?"

"Sometimes," I admitted in a soft voice. And I did. Back then I at least had a place to belong. I missed back in the day when I felt safe all the time. "But things aren't going to be the way they used to be. I will not be your punching bag; I will go through no more of your stupid training. And I will never forgive you for killing my mother."

He studied me for a moment before leaning in and grabbing hold of my shoulders. "You were on your own for so long. Wouldn't it be nice to have a bed that is yours? A familiar face that knows all your secrets and does not hate you for them but embraces you for them?"

And he was right. He was always right.

He left, shutting the door behind him and leaving me in the dark of my room that was once my fortress of safety.

I had learned not to feel the pain. I had learned only to give pain. Instead of in the world of waking, I was gone into the world of the darkness.

The world is full of darkness; I have seen it, I have felt it, I have become a part of it. To have no feelings, to care for no one, to be only a weapon, this was my life purpose. I was raised to become a monster. And that is what I have become. That is what I am. I am a monster.

All those who I once cared for will be nothing more than a distant memory until, that too, is gone. I have seen naught but pain and death and darkness. I have felt just agony and sorrow. I have known only anguish and fear. I have lived by night, too scared of the light. Too terrified to really see what I had become.

When everything is said in done, I will move on. I will forget, and I will belittle the past I have endured. I will become a numb being with no purpose other than to wrought destruction in my path. I will become ever stronger after I make my first kill, finally drifting off the brink of insanity.

"I am the Joker's daughter," my mind said loudly so it echoed through my very being. "Therefore I am a monster!"

Then there was silence, and through the silence came another voice. "You are more than that, you are my daughter," the voice said, my mother's voice. It was soft and quiet but firm and loving.

But the voice was swallowed by the darkness. Not my father's darkness. My darkness. The darkness that I had always fooled people to believe wasn't really there. And my will to forget.

I would forget it all. For my sake I would forget. I would not feel anymore. No longer would I allow myself to be hurt. No longer. No more.

I would leave Gotham and never look back. I would forget everything that was Gotham and I would embrace who I was meant to be.

I laughed, realizing I would never let him hurt me again. And standing on that rooftop, he had known it too. That was why he hadn't threatened me, but the people I cared about.

I had grown, and he had adapted. I had outgrown Jester. I was Smoke. No, I had outgrown that too. I was something different. Jessica, and then I was also something else. Was I better than the Joker? Was I weaker than the Joker? Was I the Joker? Was I turning into my father?

I sighed and let my head fall as I filled my head with a plan. Sooner or later, I would reach my limit. I would come to a time where killing someone wouldn't matter. The idea made me want to hurl. It made me want to slash my father up for creating such a monster. Still…

For now, I needed him. I needed him to make me feel like I wasn't a monster. I needed him to convince me that everyone else was a monster. I needed him to convince me it wasn't my fault. I needed my dad. I needed him to give me a hug like he had long ago after a night. He'd have killed, and robbed, burned and tortured, but he'd throw his arms around me and say, "Jester honey, someday you'll be even better than your old man."

And that's when I knew, standing there in my own room, that I had made my decision. I would go with The Joker, and I would do it willingly.

I turned and opened the door, eager to leave. The building place held too many memories, too many things of my past.

* * *

**Shiver. See, now things are a bit dark. I know. It was pretty wickedly fun writing this chapter. I love Jessie, I really do...but she's very lost. That poor girl.**

**Slap down some words and send them my way :) Thanks again ~CJ**


	8. Ace

**Hidansgirl1234-Thanks! **

**Rorschach in Blue Jeans-lol funny! Nice comparison **

**Foreverellen-Dark Jessie is more...intresting yes? ;)**

**Zeny-Thanks! I'm glad you like **

**Whoops. okay so I know I said i'd updat soon but something came up. But it's here now. Hope you like! THanks!  
*Clarie Jefferson***

* * *

_**Robin**_

Batman was nervous—I could see it in his face. Bruce hated The Joker more than any person on the face of the planet. He'd taken Rachel away, he'd turned Harvey into a monster, forced Batman to take the image of a villain, and he'd ripped the city apart. We stood there on Twenty Third Street, hidden in the shadows, unsure of what to be looking for.

He had her. I knew he had Jessica. She was in danger. Every part of me screamed out in worry, desiring to spring into immediate action to find her. But that was not Batman's way. He was a patient man, a calm man, a strange man.

"Robin," he said in a low voice. "What aren't you telling me?"

I shut my eyes in frustration and gave way. "Smoke, she, well when she radioed me….I think—Bruce—I think he has her."

He was silent for a moment before his eyes whirled over to me. "Robin, you should have told me."

I was about to reply when the squeaking sound of a megaphone filled the air. "Ahem," came the scratchy, almost squeaky voice that was The Joker's. "Hello people of Gotham!... I'd like to fix a few things. Some people," there was a pause, "have been under the impression that I am a threat that was done away with. Well, just give me five seconds of your time to prove them wrong."

There was a scream and panic filled the air. The Joker stood on a large, yellow van with a cracked megaphone in hand. He held up a hand and began counting down fingers as people scrambled away. He mouthed each number until he reached one.

There was a large explosion to the right of us and a semi truck tipped over and skidded across the road. It was on fire and the flames burst wildly. People ran off as fast as they could to the left, trying to escape. To our right the road was now blocked and people were scurrying the other way.

Five seconds and The Joker had made chaos. Five seconds and The Joker had instilled fear.

He let out a cackle, loud and rippling that made a chill run down my spine. It sounded vaguely familiar but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. The psycho would destroy half of Gotham just for fun.

He had a plan. I knew he had a plan. Jessie was sure he had a plan. And Robin trusted Jessica.

But the mad man's eyes darted around as though he was looking for someone. His face twisted into an impatient scowl. "Come on out Batsy! I know you're here!"

I could see Bruce tense up next to me and he grabbed my shoulder to hold me back as he took a step out of the shadows.

The Joker's eyes lit up as he saw Batman. His smile plastered on his face was scary almost. I'd never seen him in person before, and I had no desire to ever see him again. "The boy too!"

Bruce looked back as if to tell me to stay but I stepped forward anyway.

"Oh, so good of you to come!" he howled like the mad man he was. He looked to his right, and suddenly a new explosion went off. This time it went off and it just continued. An explosion led to another and so on. It kept going until the explosions had made a complete circle around us. We were surrounded by walls of flames.

We were lucky the civilians had run when they had the chance.

"Joker," Batman growled. In the light of the flames he too looked rather frightening. "How did you get out of Arkham?"

The Joker tilted his head to one side and let out another bark of laughter. "Oh, well it wasn't easy. After you ruined my first plan I had to make another. I'll spare you the gruesome details. But it's what I'm going to do now that I'm out that is interesting!"

We were trapped and I knew it, Bruce knew it, and most importantly The Joker knew it. What I didn't understand was how he knew we would be there. How could he possibly know we knew about his plans?

And then he made an obvious movement and looked up from the top of the van to a building high above him. I followed his eyes to a window that was large and broken. Through it I could see her, ducktape covering her mouth and tying her hands to a small chair, a girl I recognized. She had a black mask that covered the top of her head down to her nose with blue outlines around the eyes and the edge on the bottom. Her shirt was a tank top of blue and black with a black jacket slung over it that I hadn't seen before. Her pants were blue with black streaks and her boots were a dark black.

Her eyes met mine and she seemed to hit some sort of realization as she looked around. She began to tear at the bindings to no avail. She thrashed around and all I could hear was a muffled cry.

My heart leapt to my throat and I couldn't breathe. She looked terrified. She pulled harder and harder on her restraints but she couldn't break through. She glared at The Joker with rage and kicked her feet. She looked down at herself and then back up with a fire in her eyes.

"What do you want?" I hollered in frustration.

"Well now you see, she has a small," he licked his lips, "explosive attached to the chair. You have…" he squinted his eyes, "I'd say about three minutes, before she explodes." He smiled.

I could see what he was doing now. He knew she meant something to me. This way, while he fought Batman, I would be occupied with trying to save her. It was my fault she was tied up. It was my fault if she died.

I didn't wait for Batman to give me an order, I took off running. I jumped on top of the van and launched myself forward, over the fire, passing the Joker as I went. I wasn't worried about my own safety, I was worried about Jessie. She consumed my every thought.

"Jessie!" I called in hysterics. I pulled out the grapple hook and shot it out to her floor. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I didn't have time. I had to save her! I had to!

I got up to her floor and turned to find her staring at me. I pulled off the tape from her mouth and looked down at her stomach. Around it was some sort of digital bomb.

"Robin," she gasped. "Damn it, untie me!"

I looked up at her to tell her I had to worry about the bomb but instead I found myself letting out an exasperated sigh and cutting through the tape around her.

"We need to disarm the explosive," I told her as I began to study the device that was strapped around her.

"Don't worry," she said in a slow, sad voice. "It isn't real."

My eyes widened as I looked at her. "What?"

She met my gaze for a second until her arm swung back and hit me. I skidded back, wiping my mouth and looking up for an explanation.

She clicked something on the device around her while simultaneously taking it off like Velcro. "Sorry," was all she said as around me on all sides gates of iron came up around me. It lifted me right off the ground and out the window.

The cage was hung from a giant crane that hovered over the giant circle of fire. Batman and Joker were both too busy to look up, deep in a fight, but Joker had many tricks. Bruce looked like he was taking a beating.

"Jessie!" I yelled at her in confusion.

The world seemed to stop as I stared at her. She looked down at the destruction The Joker had caused and her eyes seemed to gleam with interest. She studied the car wreck and stared into the flames. Still, her face remained cold, stony, unemotional.

"Jester," The Joker said in a slow drawl, "I'd like to introduce you to The Batman."

Bruce looked at me as if searching for an answer but I had none to offer. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't understand. Long story short, I was being naïve.

"Batman, Robin," The Joker continued, "I'd like you to meet my daughter."

And the world started spinning again—no, the world spiraled out of control.

She wouldn't meet my eyes again.

"That was not cool!" she shouted at him. "I do not appreciate being tied up!"

It didn't seem like it was real. He had to be lying. But then as I stood there, pieces seemed to meld together. Things connected, things made sense.

Her smile and laugh, the fake ones that could make you cringe. The reasons for all her secrets. She'd learned from the Joker. She was his daughter. And I had been played, right into a trap.

I'd been stupid from the start. Blind because she seemed like the perfect person beneath her scars. Her real name probably wasn't Jessica; she probably hadn't done anything on accident. It was all part of the plan.

"You were such a fool Robin," The Joker said superiorly from below. "You fell for her. And then you answered her call for help. She led you to a trap Robin. She's always lied to you."

My head turned to look at her for denial but she didn't deny it, she didn't say a word. She didn't even make her facial expression change from the cold stone face.

* * *

_**Jessie**_

"Dad," I said in a low voice. "You'd better hurry."

The Joker looked up at me and smiled. "Of course," he said with a grin.

Everything had been laid perfectly. With Robin out of the way, everything was perfect. Dad had Batman right where he wanted him.

But I knew what was going to happen. There was a flaw in The Joker's plan. Batman didn't lose. I would bet my money on it. Although not my life. Certainly not Robins. That was why Robin was out of the way. Dad promised if Robin didn't get in his way, Robin didn't get hurt.

Batman would find a way to beat through. The Joker had guns, large ones, powerful ones. He had explosives, he had fire, he had knives, and he had insanity. BUt Batman had something I'd also seen in Robin. The will to win, not for his own sake, but for others.

Batman would survive, and Joker would use the van to escape. We'd leave Gotham, far off somewhere else. And by the time The Joker had made up his mind as to what his next move would be, I'd be ready to take on the world.

Robin looked down at me as I made my way down to the street below, just outside of the circle of fire. "You know he's a monster right?"

"Of course I know that!" I snapped. "He's the idiot that killed my mother!"

He looked almost hopeful for a second and then he looked up with fear. "But you're going with him?"

"I—I," I stammered. I didn't know what to say. "Well, yes I am," I admitted.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because I don't want to be alone anymore. And no matter how I want to, I can't change the fact that he's all I got left," I said in a small voice. And then I looked up defiantly. "You couldn't understand Robin."

"Batman is going to beat him!"

I looked up at him and grinned. "I'm counting on it."

And then there was an explosion. The fire on one side died down at I ran to the open area next to the van.

I was startled at the scene I saw. Batman and Dad were standing in the middle of a street. The Joker was defeated but he just kept on smiling. I studied him for a moment, watching as Batman picked him up from the ground but the clothing around his neck. Something caught my eye.

I hesitated for a moment, knowing this was the moment that I had to choose what I would do. But my mind was quickly made up. I brandished my knife, which gleamed in the light.

The Joker was being held up by Batman who was angrily glaring at the man and speaking words I couldn't hear. It looked like Dad had lost. The Joker would go back to prison, for life. Or he'd get the death penalty. I'd be alone again. But something was wrong. Something I saw made my heart pound.

I knew my own ability; I knew if I threw it, I wouldn't miss. This was my only chance to do what was needed. My eyes fell on what no one else could see as I held up my knife to throw it.

But then something knocked into me, throwing me against the wall of a store. Robin pinned my shoulders down with all his weight, holding me against the cement. He must have escaped the cage. I had known his abilities were impressive but I had figured that the cage would have lasted at least a bit longer.

"He's your father?" he demanded loudly. His eyes searched mine wildly with betrayal and anger.

I stared back at them without flinching. "Yeah," I admitted with no shame. "The Joker is my father."

He pushed me harder against the wall, his eyes tearing up with fury. "And what does that make you?" he asked with a half mocking half hurt voice. "The Queen of Hearts?"

I grinned widely, showing my white teeth. I tilted my head to one side and then said, in a very soft voice, "I like to think of myself more as _the ace in the hole_." And then I moved my left leg to sweep his right leg to the side. He lost his balance and his grip on me slackened. I pushed him away and slid to the ground. With one fluid motion I picked up my knife from the ground and stood up.

The Batman turned and looked at me for a second before my knife was airborne, speeding his way. And my knife, carved with the word DESTINY on it, hit its target.

Some of us are born heroes. Some of us are born killers_._ And some of us are born with the ability to choose.

My knife hit Joker's hand, knocking his own blade from his hands. He gasped and let out a cry of pain; he'd only been inches from shoving it into Batman's side with all his force. No one, unless they knew Joker enough to know what to look for, would have seen him pull the knife from his back. But I did.

"Sorry Dad," I told him as The Joker glared at me with confusion and fury, "but I make my own destiny. No more death."

"Jester," he said with a growl but it sounded more like a voice of betrayal.

"That's not my name," I told him seriously.

Batman looked down at the two knifes, now motionless on the ground and he held my gaze for a second. I was the first to break eye contact, only to turn and meet Robin's. He was breathing hard and staring at me with awe and confusion.

"You're welcome," I managed to say before I froze.

I could hear the sirens in the distant. I backed up into an alleyway just a foot behind me. My eyes softened and I smiled at him with as much sincerity as I could give. "See ya around, Boy Wonder," I whispered but I didn't wait for him to reply. I just ran.

And as I ran, through the streets of Gotham that I had made my home, I actually felt like Jessica Emberlight again.

* * *

**Tada! Well, I know it might not have been hwat you were expecting but...I liked it. I really hope u did to! Send me a review please! ~CJ**


	9. The Truth

**ZenyZootSuit-Thanks!**

**harrypotterseriesrocks-Glad to hear it! :) Thanks a bunch!**

**Firestripe49-Well, she had a large window of options now...she could do anything. As for the outfit, maybe, maybe not. We'll see. ****Thanks for the review, so glad you liked it!**

**Blueberrytoast-Thanks!**

**Fangirl-Karla-Happy to hear it!**

**Hey Y'all! Well last chapter was intresting, wouldn't you agree? Though, I must say, chapter 7 was still the most fun to write...and rather creepy. Dark is easy and fun to write for me...but it really messes with my head ya know what I mean? Anyways, bringing it to a lighter tone now...I give you chapter 9!**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

_**Jessie**_

I sat in front of the computer screen, the picture of him made me smile. Who could have guessed that Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne were secretly the caped crusaders? Of course it hadn't taken long to figure out for me. I had his name, several facts about him, and a sharp mind. How else could they afford all the fun equipment if they weren't the richest of men?

"You smile a lot more lately," Alex said from across the room. She couldn't see the screen but from the raised eyebrow I realized she must have figured it was about Robin. "But I think you'd smile even more if you were to go find him."

I snapped my head around to look at her. It'd been two months since I'd seen him. So much about me had changed in that short time. I rarely went out on nightly raids anymore. I acted more like a regular teenage girl even if I wasn't. I had a day job now. I was saving up my own hard earned money to leave Gotham behind like I had planned. But I'd do it on my terms, my way, my plans. I'd taken Richard Grayson out of the equation. It made things less complicated, but slightly lonely. I really cared about Alex but...Robin had reall gotten me like no one else ever had.

"I don't think he'd be too happy to see me," I told her with a forced smile though I didn't really find it amusing at all.

"You don't know that," she said with a sad look. I had told her everything the night I had returned. Everything, everything. And she'd been so understanding, so calm and caring. She'd been my best friend.

"I didn't just lie to him," I reminded her that they were different, "I lured him to a trap. He thinks that I had tried to seduce, deduce, and kill. He hates me. I'd hate me."

"I think he'd understand," she said in a low voice. "You should give him a chance. He deserves that…you owe it to him."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I closed the page on the computer and turned to look at her. "Not now. Not until I have everything ready to go."

She made a sour face. "In a year you could have the funds you need. Will you come back to visit me?"

I smiled and leaned back in my chair. "Maybe I'll fly you over. I don't think I should ever return to Gotham. Once I'm gone, I'm gone."

"What about him?" she brought the conversation back to Robin.

"Like I said," my voice waved for a second. "I don't' think I should ever return to Gotham."

"Promise me though," she said in a stern voice, "that you will talk to him at some point."

I looked down at the ground and shifted my weight before nodding. "Yeah, I promise. At some point."

But the months past and soon I had my funds. Over a year since he'd heard from me last and I wasn't even sure if he'd pick up the phone.

* * *

_**Richard**_

"Master Richard," Alfred said on the other side of the door, accompanied by a small knock. "There is a girl on the phone for you. A friend from school, I think."

I sighed and walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Tell her I'm busy."

Alfred insisted with a wink, "She says it's very important. She said to tell you Jessica is calling and that if you don't answer the phone she'll come up to the mansion."

"Jessica?" I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I snatched the phone from out of his hands. "Thanks!" I hollered over my shoulder as I sped down the steps. I'd spent hours looking for her, but I hadn't seen her since that night, over a year ago.

At the bottom of the stairs I spoke into the phone. "Jessica?"

"Richard!" came a happy laugh on the other end. "Good, I'm glad I got a hold of you."

"H-how did you get my number?" I found myself asking with excitement and worry. I actually was talking to her. She was alright! Her voice was the same as ever and I could almost see her standing in front of me right there. She could have been dead for all I knew. She could have ran away. She could have gone 'insane' even, as she always claimed that some day she would.

"Look," she said softly, almost as if she was afraid or nervous of what I might say, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. So I figured we could go out for Chinese?"

"Chinese food? You want to go out for lunch?" Disbelief. A bit of anger. And a lot of distrust.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly, "But you'll have to pay because I'm dead broke at the moment."

I was silent for a moment. She was acting like nothing had happened, that everything was normal. The conversation sounded like the two of us had always been normal. I hadn't seen her in over a year and yet, on the other end of the phone, there she was. She'd left that night, leaving me with an endless list of questions and wonders. Who was she?

The Joker had refused to give us any information on her. He refused to talk about her at all. He didn't even tell the authorities about her.

I looked up to the stairs and shouted. "Alfred! I'll be going out for lunch!"

"Alright!" was the chuckle I got in return.

"Okay," I agreed into the phone. "I'll meet you at a restaurant."

She made what sounded like a relieved sigh. "Good. The place we got it from last time. Remember?"

"Yes," I muttered. "But how do I know you aren't leading me into a trap?"

She was silent for a second and then in a very hurt voice. "Okay, I guess I deserve that. But you need to give me a chance to explain."

"I'll be right there," I answered with a hope. "And then you're going to explain everything." I hung up the phone and walked to the door.

In that moment, it didn't feel real. I was confused, bemused, unsure. I felt like my world was upside down. But then again, she did seem to have that kind of effect.

* * *

_**Jessie**_

I sat there, waiting at a window seat in the restaurant. I could see onto the streets and hear everything from there. People walked all around me. A waitress took my order and I just asked for two drinks so his would be there when he arrived.

I knew what he looked like. Everyone knew what Richard Grayson looked like. He was Bruce Wayne's adopted son. He was the billionaire boy who loved to spend money. He was handsome, and his clothes were expensive. He didn't look at all mysterious.

When he walked into the restaurant I knew him right away. He scanned the place for a face he might recognize but it was busy today. He didn't even see me. I felt a smile tug at my lips. I was invisible to him. I was just another girl.

He was searching the back, the tables where the shadows were. Of course, how would he expect me to be the one in the light of the window, right at the front?

I stood up and made my way over to him. He didn't notice me at first; he was busy scanning the other side of the room. I stopped before him and waited for him to realize someone was standing there. He let out a gasp and stared at me for a moment. "Jessie?"

"Table's this way," I told him and walked back over to it. I sat down in my seat and picked up my menu again, pretending like the fact he was standing in front of me wasn't making me nervous.

"Is your real name Jessica?" was the first question that came out of his mouth.

It was like he'd just stabbed me. He really did beleive that everything had been one lie after another. I looked up and glared at him for a second and then sighed. I took a sip from my pop and nodded to the seat across from me nonchalantly. "Take a seat Richie! How've you been?"

He froze up and stared at the seat for a second. His eyes raked over me as if I was a ghost. He slowly sat down and looked around. "Over a year. Where have you been Jessica?"

I bit back a grimace. "Here and there."

He studied me for a moment and I could feel a blush creeping up onto my face. I busied myself by looking at the menu and drinking my Fanta, but his eyes never left me.

"I'm still me," I told him, reaching out my hand and touching his.

He withdrew his hand quickly and gasped. His face held confusion, confliction, and pain.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that too." I put my hands up to my face and peeked at him through my fingers. He looked so tired.

We ordered and while I took a few bites he went back to staring. "You're really his daughter?"

I sighed. I knew that would be the question that played on his mind. Why, I bet it kept him up some nights. I bet it made him question who I was. I bet it even made him hate me.

"Yes," I said simply. "I am Jessica Emberlight, my father was Jack Emberlight AKA The Joker and my mother was Lucy Emberlight. Emberlight was my mother's surname."

"Your mother…" he said slowly. "She's dead?"

My eyes fell from his and I let out dramatic sigh. "I'll start from the beginning, shall I?"

_I was born to a world of chaos, and yet in that world I found happiness. Dad was crazy, he was always crazy. But he was good to us, my mother and I. Dad might have been way harsh but he taught me to be strong. He was scary, intimidating, but he loved me. I was convinced that he loved me._

_ And then one day he put a scar in my shoulder. I began to hate him. I hated him for what I was. I blamed him for what I was. And then he gave me a knife. DESTINY was etched across it and I believed that I was destined for something._

_ And then, when I was beginning to accept all that I was and was going to be. He pulled my mother up to our training rooms. She'd never been there before and the sight made her cry. She was worried about me. And then, forcing me to watch, he put a bullet in her head._

I took a pause in the story as Robin let out a gasp. I looked up from my meal slowly with sad eyes. "I know. Harsh, huh?"

"And you just stayed with him?" he questioned with scrutiny.

"Of course not!"

_I stayed in my room, alone, for three days solid before I packed a bag, grabbed my knife, and left that part of my life behind._

_ I found myself alone in New York City where the people were not always kind to a small girl. Too many times I was attacked, or someone began to pull me to places I didn't want to be. And every time I got away with skills they could not hope to beat. I was the daughter of the devil himself and I would not let anyone hurt me ever again. _

_ I lived in a library and lived off the money I stole from men and women who walked along in expensive clothing. I struggled and feared for my life. And then one day, on the TV, I saw my Dad. People talked about the fear and pain he had brought Gotham. They spoke of his arrest. They spoke of a man named Harvey Dent. And then they spoke of Batman._

_ Intrigued I made my way to Gotham. It was perfect for me. I stopped pick pocketing and moved on to finding muggers. I'd take everything they had and leave them unscathed, promising that if they continued their ways I would hunt them down! _

_ I didn't of course, I just kept going. I moved on again to bigger things. And then I got shot. Right in my shoulder. I was going to die, bleeding out there on the street because I couldn't bring myself to go to a hospital. And then I was saved by a woman who had enough on her plate but still found it in her heart to take care of a stranger._

_ They had a daughter, a little girl named Angela who was sick and struggling to survive. I began doing what I did for them. I got to feel the adrenalin and they got to pay their bills. _

_ And then I stopped a mugger from killing a poor girl named Alexandra. I saved her life and then in return I was given a place to sleep. They too were struggling to pay their bills. Yet another reason for me to go on and make excuses for what I was doing._

_ And then there was the old man Korry who became my informant because he knew everything about the town and was dirt poor. And the Sweeney family who all lived on the streets but had the most pure hearts I'd ever come across._

_ I stole for them, or so I told myself._

_ And then one night I was stopped by a dumb boy who figured that he was doing the world a favor by stopping me. Like he could make a difference! But he wasn't just any boy either, he knew pain and instead of rolling around in self pity he made it his damn mission to stop others from having to go through the same pain. And I began to trust him. I'd never trusted anyone really, other than my mother. But then I began to care about him and that was going too far. I had to tear off my connection with him. _

I looked up at Richard with a small smile and looked down again. "I'd been on my own for so long that I was convinced that it was what was best for me...and you. And now, after everything that happened, I know that I was right."

_And then I left Alex. I had to go on again. I could stay in Gotham anymore. But waiting there, as if no time had passed since I last had seen him, was my father. He promised me that he would take care of me. He promised that he'd finish up in Gotham and we would leave. _

_ He threatened to hurt all the people I had a connection with in Gotham. He knew about everyone. If I didn't go with him, he threatened to kill them. But he couldn't know about the boy, he couldn't know about Robin._

_ I didn't want any more destruction in Gotham so in fear I radioed you in hopes that you would tell Batman and you would stop my dad. The two of us, my father and I, would have to flee. We'd leave the city behind forever._

_I never would have imagined that Dad knew about you Richard, that he also was counting on me giving you the tip. The Joker was going to kill The Batman. And Bruce Wayne could do nothing about it._

_ And then he was tying me up. Telling me how I would deal with Robin while he took down Batman. I had struck a deal. If Robin was out of the way, Dad wouldn't hurt him. _

_ But I had faith that Batman could beat Joker. Suddenly though, when it came down to it, Dad was playing dirty and I was forced to make the toughest decision in my life. And yet, the decision seemed to have been already made. He killed the only person in my life that meant anything to me. You'd already lost your parents so with that knife he'd be doing the same thing to you. Killing the only person in your life that meant anything to you._

"I am not Jester," I said in a stern voice as if that could make him understand. "I never was."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Is Robin supposed to forgive, forget, or be mad as hell? Reviews please! I'll update soon! ~CJ**


	10. Before I Go

_**ZenyZootSuit-I think the Joker is done with his appearances...That's my plan right now anyway.**_

_**Blueberrytoast-Thanks! and ahaha**_

_**Rorschach in Blue Jeans-Sorry for the delay!**_

_**Guest-Thank you so much!**_

_**Firestripe49-Sure thing :) **_

_**Observer-:D**_

_**Hey. I know it's been quite some time since I've updated last but my life has been...intresting...lately.**_

_** I'm really sorry for all the delays guys and I promise to update soon. Like tomorrow or something.** _

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

I stared at her and found all the anger I had been holding, all the betrayal, all the doubt just holding me frozen in a strange confusion. I didn't know the girl that sat in front of me. Not really.

She looked different without the mask. She looked girly and happy. Her hair was done up and she wore makeup. The most shocking thing though was the skirt she was wearing. She didn't look like a shadow, but more like a small light of hope. She was, dare I say it, beautiful.

Not that I hadn't always thought she looked hot. It was the mysterious girl with secrets and the ability to keep up with me in both a fight and in banter was what I found alluring. But it was the girl who was vulnerable behind her mask, full of real smiles and real feelings that I had begun to fall for.

"You don't look like The Joker," I said without thinking.

Her eyes flew up to mine and I felt the blood rushing to my face. That probably wasn't the best thing I could have said. And yet, she didn't look offended.

"Well maybe if I had some scars," she joked and used her fingers to motion a fake smile on her face. "…No. I look a lot like my mother, or at least I think I do. Same hair, same forehead, same smile."

"She must have been really pretty," I said in a slow voice. She blushed. "Look Jessie, I don't know what you want me to say."

Jessie looked so sad sitting there. It was as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and all I could do was watch her anguish. "I know you could never trust me again, knowing the truth," she said in a small whisper, "being who I am and everything. I am The Joker's daughter. I can't change that. I can't change who I am. I didn't get a say in who my parents were."

I didn't mean too, but somehow all the anger that had built up all came out at once. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded with hurt. "Why did you go with him? Why did you call me now, after all this time? What do you want from me?"

"Tell you I was his daughter? What did it matter?" she asked but her eyes dropped. "I didn't want to ever see him again. But being alone for so long was hard. I believed that I only had the option of becoming a monster. I didn't want you to think that too."

I was lost for words. I sat there staring at her again for a moment. She was so beautiful, so strong, so amazing. How could she possibly be a monster? How could she be evil? How could I ever think that? Did I think that?

I blinked in surprise. "Well I—"

But she held up her hand to stop me from talking. "I guess I just want your forgiveness before I go."

"Go?"

She smiled lightly. "I need to leave Gotham. I need to leave it all behind. I never should have let myself stay for so long."

I was dumbfounded. "Where will you go?"

She picked up her drink and finished it off before staring out the window. "I don't know. I guess I'll just keep traveling around. Go from place to place."

"By yourself?"

Her head snapped to face me again. "Yes. I've saved up some money with my job…and now I just need to get on a bus and wave goodbye. From there…well we both know I can take care of myself."

"Sounds lonely," I said not breaking eye contact. "You could stay you know."

She played with the noodles on her plate for a while. "No I can't. I need to leave this chapter of my life behind. There is nothing for me here."

That stung a little. A small part of me wanted to grab her and never let go. But she had to make her own decisions. Even if I didn't like the outcome.

I waited a moment until I turned to the bag I had brought with me. I handed it over to her and curiously she looked inside. She smiled at its contents for a moment before handing it back. "I don't need it anymore."

I held up my hand and made her keep it. "Take another look at it." I had never believed she was evil. I never could bring myself to think her as the one who had betrayed me. In the end, hadn't she saved Bruce and left her own father behind?

She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion but nodded and looked inside once more. I knew what she saw. It was not her old knife, but a new one. It was made of a better metal and weighed less but was sharp as it could get. On it, it was engraved like her old one. But this one said 'Ace' instead.

And then she did something I never would have dreamed of seeing. A tear ran down her cheek. It seemed to take her by surprise too as she gasped and wiped it onto her fingers. She looked at me in shock and then smiled slowly. "I haven't cried since the day my mother died." She went quiet. "Thank you."

I shrugged, trying to fight down the blush. "I figured Smoke didn't suit you. Ace seemed more…appropriate."

_I like to think of myself more as the Ace in the hole._

I sighed and looked out the window. It was bright and sunny, the opposite of how we used to meet. I looked down at my half finished meal and smiled.

Suddenly Jessica gave a startled pause and her pocket vibrated. She fished inside for a cell phone. "Sorry, must be Alex." But the number on the caller ID was blocked. She hesitated before answering. "Hello?"

Her eyes met mine in a combination of fear and shock. "Oh. Err…Hi?... How did you get this number….oh….Look I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused…What?...Right now?...But I—Well, yes he is….okay….yeah I guess."

She hung up the phone and stared at me for a moment. "That…was Bruce Wayne."

My eyebrows shot up and waited for more of an explanation.

"He wants to meet me," she said slowly. "I'm to return to the manor with you..."

"You're actually going to go?" I couldn't help but be surprised.

She leaned forward and said in a whisper as if I should have known, "One does not simply turn down Batman."

"I see," I chuckled but stood from the table. I motioned for the check and she just took another big drink of her Fanta.

"Do you have a car?" she asked as she stood slowly, cautiously.

"No," I answered absently, "motorcycle."

She just stared at me for a moment like she thought I was making a joke. But I wasn't and so she just stood there with surprise written across her face. "You're kidding me, right?"

* * *

**Review?please. ~CJ**


	11. Don't You Wanna Stay?

**Here it is. The very last chapter.**

**Thanks to **

**Firestripe49**

**bluesmusic**

**Blueberrytoast**

**and GirlAtThePiano**

***Claire Jefferson***

* * *

I held my breath as I sung my leg over the seat and held onto his shoulders to steady myself. "You're a good driver, right?" I asked for reassurance.

"You're not scared…are you?"

I shut my eyes in frustration. "No," I lied but he saw right through it.

He laughed and looked over his shoulder. "You jump off rooftops, throw knives and keep focused under gun point, but you're afraid to ride a motorcycle? I promise you're safe."

I sighed as he turned on the bike and took his feet off the ground, giving it a bit of gas. I wrapped my arms quickly around his waist and pressed my head to his back.

And my heart nearly stopped. Sitting there on a terrifying motorbike, quickly speeding through the streets of Gotham, in the middle of the day, I felt safe. Not that I'd ever tell Richard that. I'd never admit that he made me feel safe when my father had been the only one who'd ever been able to do that.

I shut my eyes tightly and before I knew it, we were parked outside Richard's home. "You live here?" I asked in awe, staring up at the monstrous building.

"Yeah," he laughed lightly. "Isn't it huge?"

I silently nodded when the front door slowly came open. "Master Richard," the voice said happily, "am I to assume this is the young lady you were out with? Ms. Jessica?...The mysterious Smoke?"

I smiled nervously and stepped forward to extend my hand. "You must be Alfred," I said slowly. "It's very nice to meet you."

He grinned, shook my hand, and then turned his attention back to Richard. "Master Wayne is waiting for you in the cave."

I turned to see Richard blink in surprise and then nod. "Alright," he said, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me through the door, past Alfred. "Thanks Alfred!"

I just let Richie tug me through the house, trying desperately not to touch anything in fear I'd break something worth more money than I'd seen in my entire life.

"Richie," I leaned toward him as he began pressing keys on a piano, "am I in trouble?"

He paused before looking at me. He made a face like he was trying to give me a reassuring smile. "Bruce is a very reasonable man. I'm sure it's going to be fine."

The wall opened up. I didn't flinch but raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, it's like from an old movie."

Richard smiled at me in amusement but continued through. I was met by a sight that was something I never would have expected. Batman, waiting there for me.

"Jessica Emberlight," he said my name, not in the gravelly voice, but in the voice that was Bruce Wayne.

"That's me," I said nervously putting my weight from one foot to the other. "You must be Bruce Wayne," I smiled, holding out my hand which was shaking, "it's nice to meet you."

To my surprise, he actually took it and shook it. He pulled off the mask that covered his face and actually smiled. "I've heard a lot of rather impressive things about you. Apparently, Dick thinks you're some kind of Angel."

I looked at Richy in the corner of my eye and watched a blush rush across his face. "I never said that. I just said she was a good fighter."

"Mmm," Bruce scratched his chin with a grin. "and he was right, you're very pretty. But young. You can't be over eighteen."

"Same age as Richard," I mumbled, feeling very embarrassed with Richards words thrown at me from him.

"You must take after your mother," Bruce said slowly.

"But I'm sure you didn't call me over to chat about my looks."

The Batman let out a bark of laughter which I took to be a good sign. His eyes level with mine and his smile depreciated a little. "No, it's about your father."

And then anything funny, amusing, even smile worthy was thrown out the door. "I assumed as much." My father, the one topic that could make the world turn gray in an instant had arrived. There was no escaping it.

"First, I want to know everything you know about him. Then, I want to know everything about your skills," Bruce said in a slow voice, honest by the tone.

"I don't know much," I admited and told him the story of my dad. From the days of petty thieving, to the night he put a knife to his mouth and carved himself a smile, with little Jessica watching. I pulled my new knife from my boot where I had stuck it unconsciously and gave it to Bruce.

"Ahh," he smiled at it. "So that was what you wanted the knife for, Robin? It's engraved and everything, just like the old one. Though this will be better, I think. Ace? That's not a bad name." He pointed a finger towards his left where an array of targets were set up. For me.

I took the knife back and threw it at the target he had up for me with barely a glance at it. Even Bruce raised an eyebrow showing how impressed he was. And then he made me do it while moving. And then blindfolded. And then backwards. And then while doing a one handed hand stand to which I did not get the center of the target, but slightly to the right of the middle, just a hairline off. But it was enough to make me angry so that I had to do several more until I hit it right on.

And then the two of them were silent, taking me in. It was Bruce who finally spoke again, I was too stubborn to break the silence. I knew what was coming.

"You're a very dangerous girl," he said. _Too dangerous. _"Your Dad raised you with the purpose to survive and conquer." _To kill._

"Yes."

"You understand why I do not like the idea of you skipping town," Bruce said slowly. "What with your past and all…and your abilities." _I don't want you leaving, I need my eye on you. I know who you are. I know what you are, what you are capable of._ "Not to mention you know who we really are."

"I understand."

"Bruce—" Richard said slowly, like he was walking through a mine field.

Bruce Wayne ignored him. "So how about it kiddo? What will it take for me to convince you to stay? What do I have to do to get you to join the team, Ace?"

And just like that, my understanding of the conversation went out the window too.

"What?" Robin and I gasped at the same time.

"I want you on the team, to fight with us," Bruce nodded. "You're a fighter Jessica, but you chose what side you fight for. You saved us. You have skills that few in the world could ever hope to achieve."

"I was the one who tricked you in the first place."

"He was your father," Bruce shrugged his shoulder. "It's hard to say no to someone you love."

"Exactly! He's my father! You can't trust me!" I howled. "You're right, I love him. He's my father! And I can't help that, can't change that."

"And still you chose to do what his right," Bruce reasoned.

"I won't stay so you can keep an eye on me," I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't have any ties to Gotham, not anymore."

"What about your friend, Alexandra?" Bruce said in a way that made me shiver.

The man really did know everything. "She leaves for college soon enough. Turns out she got some kind of miraculous scholarship. Not that you'd know anything about that."

"And what about me?" Robin asked in a soft voice. Bruce and I both turned to look at him. "There is nothing I could do, nothing I could say to make you stay?"

"I don't want to keep an eye on you, Jessie," Bruce said suddenly. "I could do that no matter where you go. Here though, I could help you. I could help you create a future for yourself, give you a place to live that was your own, a purpose to strive for."

"But could you ever really trust me?" I finally asked and let the question hang in the air for a few minutes. "My father is the worst human on the face of the planet, and I still love him. I still miss him. I still wish things could have gone differently."

"I know," Bruce said softly. "He's your father."

"I trust you," Richard said quite suddenly.

I turned to look at him who was blushing a deep red. "You want me to stay? After everything that I've done, after all the lies, after all the deceit-"

"Yes."

Bruce looked at us a moment and then walked away. "I'll be back down in a minute, see if you can't convince her to stay?" He said to Robin but the gleam in his eye told me everything. Bruce knew I could fight, knew I'd be an asset, knew he could keep me on the right path if I stayed. But the reason he wanted me to stay so badly was because of Richard.

The moment he was gone, Richard turned his pleading eyes to me. "Don't leave me again."

_"Come with me. You could leave it all behind. You could forget your past and come have a future, a future with me." _His words of the past came back to haunt me. I had wanted to bad to stay. But he didn't even know who I was back then; I couldn't do that to him. Couldn't lie to him.

And now…he knew everything and still wanted me to stay.

"Why?" I finally asked in a chocked voice. "Why do you care about me?"

Richard looked stunned for words. "You really don't know how amazing you are…do you?"

My eyes met his and it took my breath away. That look he was giving me, so different than any look I'd ever seen before.

He stepped forward, grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. "You're beautiful, you're an amazing fighter, you're witty and smart, and you're so kind-heart—"

But he was cut off by the lips that were crashing into his as I closed the distance. It wasn't like the kiss we had once before, it wasn't hesitant and needy. This kiss was calm, as though we were communicating through the kiss. It was new. It was exciting. It was Richard.

I pulled away slowly, my eyes sliding up to his hesitantly. He smiled softly.

"You aren't allowed to leave now," he said in a playful growl. "Not after kissing me like that."

"And what if that was a goodbye kiss?" I asked, leaning my forehead against his.

"Please stay Jessie," he pleaded but I already had my decision made.

I breathed back. "On one condition."

"What's that?" he asked with obvious happiness.

"I'm not a sidekick. I'm not a hero. I'm just Ace, vigilante, badass. Got it?"

"Mm," he mumbled as though he were considering it.

"And no cape."

This got an actual chuckle.

* * *

**The end. Thank you as always~CJ**


End file.
